My Warrior Ashikabi
by Helios-Rufus
Summary: Goku and Vegeta will engage in a fierce battle with the tyrant Meta-Cooler on New Namek, but do to an unforeseen event they are both sent to another universe to a planet that resembles a lot like earth where they will meet their destined mate known as Sekirei, what kind of adventures will the two Sayian warriors go through? Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei and Hi No Tory studios. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. This disclaimer also goes for the future chapters.

**Author's notes:** Hope you guys enjoy my first FanFic! And yeah, this chapter will talk mainly about the movie "The Return of Cooler," but it's to give the readers an idea of how both anime's will cross. Please read and enjoy!

**My Warrior Ashikabi**

_The story begins on New Planet Namek, where our heroes Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin will fight once again a certain space Tyrant, who once did come to earth to seek vengeance on a Sayian called Goku, who humiliated his family's name. Though this being known as Cooler, and also known as Freeza's older brother. Had the misfortune to die like the rest of his family by the hands of a monkey. Though he had the out-most of all luck to had been reborn, now known as Meta-Cooler, with a large mechanical army at his command currently enslaving all the Namekin's for their energy, and including all the energy from the planet._

The Z-Fighters, after almost on the landing point to Namek, couldn't help but notice through the window of the ship a giant mass of technology literally eating the whole planet Namek, everybody looked shocked by the site. "This battle ain't going to be easy; we have to find a way to get rid of that thing." Goku said nervously with a sweat drop running down the side of his face. All nodded with agreement.

When they arrived, they closed in as quickly as possible to where the Namekin's were being held hostage, they saw they were being taken by many robotic beings known as Cyclopean guards, taking all the Namekin's to their destined fate. Though it did not last long when the Z-fighters began to take action, destroying as many as they could.

After fighting what seemed like an infinity of Cyclopean's, a new being came into the scene which they recognized after a couple of seconds of thought, then Goku yelled out with shock and confusion."You're Cooler!"

Smirking by his priceless reaction, Cooler gave out a light chuckle with a mixture of hatred, for he had the greatest of luck to have cheated death and with the most beneficial result of coming back to life as a more powerful being.

"It was all thanks to the Big Gete Star that found my remaining corps floating deep in space, thanks to it, I was brought back to life as an even more power being. Fortunately, keeping all of my memory's intact, and of course, the sweat thought of revenge to the stupid monkey that did this to me!"

When they finished their discussion, Goku commanded Krillin and Piccolo to fight off the others while he takes on the strongest enemy. With that done and settled, they both began their battle, each sending blows to each opening they could find only for it to be deflected by one another. When Goku figured he had no chance of winning, not even after using Kaio-Ken, he decided it was time to kick it up a notch.

He raised up his head and arms as he let out a fierce yell, he began releasing a golden aura slowly turning his hair from completely black to a beautiful golden color, he then opened his eyes displaying his sea green eyes, he had turned into a Super Sayian.

Goku engaged back in battle with his pure fierceness, though he only managed to land a few lucky shots inflicting low damage, so he decided to charge all his energy and strength into a single punch, which finally managed to inflict damage by destroy one of his Meta arms, but only to find out in horror that he has the ability to regenerate.

When Goku went for another shot at him, he gave him a straight punch to his chest though only for it to be useless, as he left a vital opening to his neck for him to seize. As Meta-Cooler enjoyed the brief moment of his enemy's agony, he got too careless not noticing another Sayian who send a side kick straight to the side of his head which caused him to release Goku instantly. Goku while massaging his trachea looked at his savior Vegeta who he thanked with appreciation. But Vegeta typically, only responds that he saved him only to settle their rivalry one day. Vegeta then instantly turned Super Sayian surprising Cooler a little, but still finding it no different in numbers. Vegeta then launched up to attack Cooler in rage for being underestimated, but he got proven feeble as he was beaten effortlessly.

As they both tried to keep up the pace of battle, Goku suggested the idea of fighting together and even Vegeta had to acknowledge that statement. They both launched fiercely towards the Metallic Tyrant powering up with lighting speed to penetrate his defenses. It was successful, they both launched together with their fists managing to perforate most off his body, but they both knew it wasn't over. As they maneuvered back to their stance they instantly began to shoot yellow laser beams from their index fingers nonstop, finally putting an end to him.

They both fell to the ground completely worn out trying to refresh themselves with fresh air, unfortunately it did not last long as they heard and saw a very irritating guest, on top of a cliff there was one, then tents, then thousands of Meta Coolers launching forward. Goku was impressed of the huge display of an army, he just gave out a tired smile saying it was over. Vegeta only looked very irritated and dizzy knowing they had no chance of winning. As the army got closer, they both decided to still have a go and turned Super Sayian, releasing all their power before everything turned white.

When they both woke up they found them self's in a dark room with their bodies being throttle with wires, as they slowly lifted up their heads they finally glanced at the true face of Cooler. To say the least, the only original remaining part from his old body was one side of his head that only displayed his red eye, while hanging from wires that covered his new being.

Then the wires attached to Goku and Vegeta began to drain all of their energy, Cooler just chuckled as he felt the powerful surge of pure energy flowing through his body, he then deactivated the sequence stopping the flow of energy.

"So this is how a Sayian's energy feels like, to be honest, if I had taken any more of your energy I think I would have blown up." Cooler said with arrogance and confidence to the two crippled warriors.

Though unfortunately for him, the small remark Cooler made did not go anywhere near unnoticed to the two Sayian's as they began to power up, with the sole purpose to blow him to bits. Coolers had then attempt on setting them free, though only to being denied the chance as they both grabbed him thigh by the cables, as they were releasing a huge amount of power.

They were half successful as the ship started exploding from all around it, then it started to levitate from the planet leaving out a huge aperture full of solidified magma. The other two Z fighters who were still holding on the army of advanced robots, were relieved when all the remaining ones started blowing up; but as soon as both turned around they got shaken at the site of the giant ship departing from the planet.

Cooler looked down on them with fury and pain for the great harm they have inflicted. "You smartass monkeys! You used my draining devise to your advantage, instead of helping me your energy only managed to hurt my ship!" He looked up at Goku who was trying his best to stand firm. "If I hadn't stopped pumping energy from the planet the whole thing would have blown to bits, taking you along with me of course." He stated coldly.

Goku looked up at him with anger and exhaustion as he spoke up. "We will do anything to stop the likes of you!" He said as he stared at him more fiercely and spoke deeper, now with a voice filled with righteous anger. "I won't let you harm anyone else ever again, for there is only one way to deal with your kind!" He now said as he reverted back into his Super Sayian state, lifting up his right hand preparing for his final desperate attack, forming a yellow energy ball concentrated enough to destroy the mechanic tyrant.

Cooler then grinned with his creepy metallic mouth formed by cables and spoke with confidence as if he had already won the battle. "Luckily for you, I don't think I'll be able to keep on fighting for I am severely wounded, so why don't we leave this fight for later monkey?"

Goku couldn't believe what he heard, he first stared at him completely perplexed at his bold proclamation, then he gritted his teeth feeling very enraged and declared. "After all you have done?! There is no way I'm letting you get away!"

That petty distraction was all Cooler needed for what was next to come. Just as Goku was about to throw his energy ball, a white bright light hit both Goku and Vegeta, completely vanishing them both in thin air.

Cooler couldn't help feeling great relief for his own safety and foresight if anything would have gone wrong. "Some of the technology stored from the Big Gete star came in handy after all, the only down side is that using the dimension machine has left me dried out. And it looks like this planet can't offer me the necessary amount of energy I need to restore my whole being again." He stated with dread.

As Coolers ship began to take off to another planet a couple of light-years away, he began doing a quick check to what universe the two Sayian's were sent off to. "Hmm, looks like there aren't many life forms in that Universe, but the planet I send them to has plenty of energy." He smiled with a lunatic and sadistic expression. "Just you wait you damn monkeys! You'll pay for what you did to me!" And with that said, he took off to his next meal.

Piccolo and Krillin looked up as the ship got away to the point it was gone from their eye sight, the Namekin's began to celebrate seeing the tyrant leaving, though not aware of the two brave Sayian's who were still inside the ship. Krillin just had to ask, as he felt completely freaked out of the turn of events. "Wha-what happened to Goku and Vegeta?! I can't feel their energy signals anymore!" He said terrified as the thought of them being dead crossed his mind.

Piccolo just stood still at the thought of Goku and Vegeta being defeated, without them who could stop the devourer tyrant. "I-I don't know." He said with silent ire.

**Author Notes:** I updated this chapter again, hope you guy's enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I appreciate all you're reviews and suggestions :) I will keep updating as soon as I can. And now something I should have talked about in the last chapter, rest assured, Goku & Vegeta aren't married back in their Universe so it would mean no Chi-Chi, Bulma and Gohan, it wouldn't go well for them so it's for the best :P Also no reduced power levels will be done in the story; I believe I can make it work out fine with their current strength. With this said, you can now begin reading, enjoy!

*Currently between dimensions*  
"Wha-what is this place…?" Goku's voiced echoed soundly. "How come is so dark and quiet here…? Wow, my voice and my body feel so… weird… as if I'm floating deep in space." He said sounding a little too nonchalant as he unknowingly traveled in the dim darkness completely unaware of anything.

As he floated around for a while he finally began to catch sight of a bright object, or more specifically he was approaching a white light leading to kami knows where. "This is such a strange dream" he thought as he gave a worried smile, slowly making his way in, feeling a little freaked out and excited of what was next to come.

Tokyo Japan: Night

Goku opened his eyes as the white brightness started to fade away from his eye sight, only to find himself laying on the ground in a completely different setting.

"Wha-what happened? Well… that was an odd dream" he said slowly.

"Oh man, I thought that light was going to send me to limbo or something hehe, thank Kami nothing bad happened." Goku said as he laid his hands on the back of his head giving out a long sigh of relief while he looked straight up at the clear dark sky.

As a small wind blew away the silence, Goku's relief suddenly turned to surprise and confusion. "Ah… What the! I'm back on earth?! He said as he gave a jump to get back on his feet, when he did he looked down and noticed his wounds were healed and his cloths were perfectly fine as if he'd never fought the tyrant to begin with. This left him completely ignorant to the situation he was facing right now.

As he decided to ignore it for the brief moment, he was more determined to check his surroundings first to make sure he was really back on earth. He first glanced up at the sky and saw the beautiful full moon covered by clouds on the sides making it an incredible site.

When he turned around he saw a giant building clock on the large wall, he figured he was at the top of a very high edifice considering it quite obvious a clock that big had to be visible by all people, at least Goku figured it that way.

As he ran to the edge of the building curious of what he would find next, he managed to take a look to the whole landscape of the city below him, all the buildings were shining with lights making the darkness above it look like light itself, the site looked extremely beautiful just like earth Goku thought happily.

But as he took a closer look he got surprised as he noticed all the buildings were rectangular then the circular ones he was most familiar with.

Amazing he thought, "I didn't know there was a place with this many odd buildings on earth, but then again, I've traveled to many parts of the world and I've never seen this place before."

Just as he finished that sentence, he remembered the situation he was into. His face turned serious with determination to know what had happened.

"Alright", he said while crossing his arms as he went through the list.

"We were on Namek fighting Cooler and his army, and then Vegeta and I got captured and taken to his ship... After regaining back consciousness he started draining all of our energy but we manage to overheat his system setting us free and giving me the perfect chance to finish him off, but then..." he trailed off.

The only thing I remember last was a white light I'd say had completely vaporized us... us?!" he thought trying to recall someone important he had forgot.

"Vegeta! That's right, I almost forgot about him hehe, wonder where he is right now." he said as he began to relax his muscles and closing his eyes to search for his or any familiar chi.

After concentrating for a whole minute, he gave up as he could not feel anything.

"That's strange, why can't I feel his presence never less any presences at all?" His own question was interrupted as he heard a soft voice.

"M-m-my Ashikabi."

Goku turned in surprise to the person he didn't sense at all even at that close range. What he saw was a beautiful brunette girl blushing little by little as she took every step towards him, she wore a red and white Shinto priestess outfit with a small skirt that stopped just a bit above her knee, what brought Goku's attention a little more was her fighting gloves.

"She looks quite strong," Goku thought with smile on as he approached the girl closing the distance. He noticed that in each step he took towards her she was panting more and more heavily. And Goku being a very caring person wasn't the one to hesitate to feel worried for someone's well-being.

As they both met face to face with each other, Goku noticed in her eyes that this girl was practically inspecting each and every part of his body, as if she was looking at someone she admires or someone she's been looking for a long time and finally found that person. But he tried to ignore it and just decided to ask the girl with wary but friendly tone.

"Miss, are you ok?"

The girl tried to lift her head to answer but instead lost her balance falling right into his arms, her body was touching his roughly as she grabbed his cloth with her delicate fingers, she was breathing heavily on his chest as she moved all her body weight including her massive breasts over his muscly body she pleaded, "p-p please."

Goku barely heard her gentle plea; he was feeling quite nervous as these weird vibrations were taking over his body and going all the way to his spine.

"Eh, yeah can I help you?" he asked nervously.

She lifts her head up to the tall handsome man to meet his pitch black eyes, then responds with hard breathing in her voice, "could you please... b-be my Ashikabi?"

She finish with a small moan awakening new unknown sensations to Goku's body, he couldn't explain the strange pleasure flowing through his body. "That's strange, what is this feeling I'm getting when I'm near her?" He asked to himself worried.

Then he remembered one of Yamcha's lessons when he was still just a small kid, which was when Goku used to ask Yamcha why he always liked to cling so close to Bulma back then. But Yamcha who never did mind spoiling his innocence told him everything there is to know (not really everything), but one lesson in particular he told him was the feeling when a man and a woman react to each other, so much that they want to stay with that person forever, in other words the feeling of love. But Goku who never really did comprehend any of that, was told that he was still too small and immature and that he would understand when he grew older.

Now was one of the times he thought for a second, but just then he decided that he was just over reacting by something he didn't completely understand, so he concentrate on helping her out for the moment.

As he looked down to see her face, he said with a small blush of his own while scratching the back of his head responds. "Well... I don't know what's an Ashikabi but..." he smiled, "I'll gladly help you with anything within my reach." He finished closing his fist and with his son grin in place.

She then looked up at Goku with an innocent expression, then as she finished processing his words she gave out a cute smile filled anxiety and many signs of happiness, if bouncing around the place wasn't anything to judge by, Goku just gazed at her reaction and wondered if it was really that big of a deal.

After she finished her mini celebration she looked back at him and giving him a sweet smile while holding her hands together. "Thank you so much! I promise to give it my best to ascend into the highest heavens with you my Ashikabi, so please… Please don't forget about me until we meet again...

She lastly said as she along with the surrounding started to fade away.

Goku looked at her feeling quite confused by her proclamation, wondering what she meant by that. "Hold on, what do you mean with till we meet again? I still have many questions to ask you," he said as he extended his arm to where she was fading.

Unfortunately it was last thing he remembered as he and all of the surroundings started to fade in white.

"It's dark again…" he thought annoyed as he couldn't tell reality anymore, but decided to change the subject to relax and understand what that was all about.

"Who was she anyway? What did she mean by ascension and by heaven…? Did she mean other world? No thanks, I guess I don't feel like going back there just yet," he said with a chuckle.

Just at that moment all of a sudden he managed to hear a sound, more like a voice he thought with relief as he quieted down to hear it out.

As he concentrated for a bit, he couldn't help but feel reassurance as he heard his rival calling for him, just then at that second he was abruptly being pushed back to reality.

"Hey Kakarot... Kakarot wake up! I don't have all day damn it!

Goku stood up slowly as he rubbed open his tired eyes still affected by the light. "What's wrong Vegeta?" he asks innocently.

"Don't just ask what's wrong! Look around you imbecile!" He said as if it was obvious he should have already noticed by now.

Goku looked around to see many over grown trees and vegetation's as their new surroundings, then looked up and saw the blue sky and the radiant sun clearly saying "look at me this is earth!"

As Goku just looked around relaxed without even bashing an eyelash (not what Vegeta was expecting) as if the dream he had was more than enough to his surprise.

Then as if something suddenly hit him in the head, Goku began to remember about his dream and seeing this new reality.

That's when his face turned to great disbelief "that's strange, that didn't feel like a dream at all." Then with a little sadness coming from his voice he asked softly as he remembered the girl.

"So, does that mean that girl was also a dream?

**Author's Notes:** Hope you guys enjoyed, this chapter did took me some good effort. Anyways don't hesitate to write reviews or constructive criticism to keep me motivated :) if there is something you don't like about my writing or something you do like, make sure to tell so I can do a better job at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Yep, updated once again. Enjoy.

* * *

_While the busy people of Tokyo walk around doing their usual curricular activities during the day, either having a long tiring day of work, or students checking out their college entrance exam results that will determine if they made it to Tokyo University, or maybe people just relaxing on such a common beautiful day. But even though they continued their normal life, most of them are not aware of what awaits the city which has been chosen as the battle field for the ages of God to come, and who will be the warriors that will ascend into something so unique?_

"Well that would be no other then the unique species known as Sekirei that will have to fight, fight and fight along with their Ashikabi!" A man that looked on his mid age with funky white hair and glasses and wearing a white attire and cape, yelled out with determination and mad excitement filled on his smile. "Each one of the 108 Sekirei I have released will have to fight among themselves, only one Sekirei will make it out, and the Ashikabi who overcomes the odds will hold the fate of the world in his hands! Hahah…" _Whack!_

He did not get time to finish his lunatic laughter as he was suddenly interrupted by a kick that was launched to his back forcing him to grasp tightly on the edge of the building. "That was dangerous Takami." He complained, but clearly not showing signs of displeasure of her actions but rather finding it amusing, something he was quite used to coming from her.

"Hmph, I was at the best part of an interesting book and you're shouting had to ruin everything once again, what's up with you yelling this every God damn morning? It's really getting annoying!" A woman was saying as she closed in eagerly and jaded of his usual stupidity, while grasping a book tightly. She looks mid aged, with white short hair, wearing a white lab coat and tight black jeans.

"Now, now Takami... That's just my usual routine, with something as exciting as the Sekirei plan why not shout it for the whole world to hear?" Takami was only staring at him with loathsome. "Beside since I'm the president that started all of _this..."_ He said as he extended his arms. "I have to remind myself of how great I am! Hahah…_POW!_ He did not get time to finish laughing once more as he got assaulted by a book that was thrown to his face, making him tip toe with his right foot for the sudden amount of force put into the throw.

"Well, the least you could do is keep telling it to yourself. I swear, the people below will be able to hear you if you keep up encouraging your voice." She finished as she headed back inside feeling a little pacified.

As he position back to a straight stance he adjusted his glasses with an amused smile. "Now that that's out of the way, who will be the one to ascend when the fateful day comes!? There are still less than 90% yet unwinged! Who will be the lucky individual to be added into the game and become an Ashikabi!" He shouted again with a mad grin plastered on his face as he turned around to the city reveling his waving cape._ 'Perfect.'_ He thought to himself in audacity. Until he heard a shout, "I can hear you bastard!" '_Oh crap.'_ He thought.

* * *

Just as Goku had finished that last sentence out loud; he had completely forgotten he was near a low tempered Sayian. As Goku's words rang on Vegeta's head of some random girl in a dream he had, which had nothing to do with the current situation that would explain how they got back to earth? For what purpose? And what had happened during the clash with the tyrant? Of course as all of these questions were being stacked together on his list of. _'Annoying things to do about them.'_ It caused him to lose his temper as Goku displayed such nonsense.

Vegeta then exclaimed with anger and irritation. "You're asking about some girl in a dream while we are stuck in this place you idiot!"

As Goku snapped out of it knowing there was no time to deal with little matters at the moment while his rival was pissed off at him, but rather he decided to leave it for later. As Goku thought about his words carefully, he looked at him questionably as he heard something important. "What?! Stuck you say?"

Goku after seeing his expression that told him to find out by himself, began to bend his head down closing his eyes to concentrate his search on any familiar _chi,_ to say the least; he was quite surprised as he sensed pretty strong power readings around the whole area. As he concentrated to feel more beings around the glove, he felt let down as none were familiar. Then Goku spoke with a disappointed tone. "I can feel many strong chi, but none of them are intimate." Then he looked at Vegeta who already seemed to know the answer and finished. "That means this isn't earth, right?" He stated making it sound more like a question.

Vegeta nodded, feeling calmed down as the Sayian next to him was finally beginning to get back on track. "That's right, didn't took you long to figure it out. Anyway, if Cooler send us to a planet full of inhabitants, there must be a reason." He said warily.

As Goku reflected on what Vegeta said, they both went quiet thinking up any logical reason for their sudden transport to an unknown planet that resembles their home. Just as they thought about it a little longer, while feeling the many life forms that resembles the life on earth. Then suddenly both shouted in surprise and unison as the same idea crossed there fight developed mind.

"This planet is full of energy!" They shouted, but Goku feeling more determined to say the rest cut off Vegeta's attempt to talk, pissing him off but still willing to hear him out. "Cooler must be planning to come to this world, not only for his revenge on us but also to exterminate all life on this planet!" He said with a tone of rage and regret since he did not used the chance he had to finish him off.

As the thought of the fight with Cooler crossed Goku's mind, he remembered both his friends who aided him on the fight. "No, he better not have killed Piccolo or Krillin, I swear if he did I'll make him _pay!_" Goku stated fiercely, for he knew he could not help them from his current location.

Vegeta seeing his discomfort, tried to calm him down his way. "Don't place your bets in yet Kakarot, just because we can't feel their energy signal that doesn't mean we know what happened to any of those idiots." Vegeta stated with his usual serious remark.

Goku thought about it a little but knew Vegeta was right; there was no way of telling if they made it out alive.

"Anyway... We might as well have a look around if were really going to become residents of this planet."He smirked. "Don't you think we should give the inhabitants a warm welcoming of our arrival?" Vegeta said suggestively, with an evil undertone making his intentions quite obvious.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed staring at him seriously.

"It was a joke Kakarot; it has been a while since I came with a Sayian to a different world you know, usually so we could exterminate all life from the planet." Vegeta stated with an evil smile and a little disappointment.

Goku could only stare seriously at him for his twisted sense of humor, but knew it was to be expected for he had lived most of his life committing evil deeds, so he just decided to ignore it and change the subject. That's when he looked down and noticed he was wearing threads as cloth and he littered with many injuries such as cuts, burns and bruises, he then turned to Vegeta who was in no different state.

"_Say..._ About our cloths..." Goku said pointing out to Vegeta innocently, as if he would come up with an idea on what to do.

Vegeta just stared at him with a look that said. 'W_hat do you expect me to do about it?'_ But as he turned to himself he saw his armor was in no better state. _"Oh, that's right."_ Vegeta thought as he extended his hand inside the broken armor and picked up a small capsule. He clicked the top and threw it a couple of feet away releasing a cloud of smoke.

Goku looked at the incoming smoke skeptically as he wondered of the content of the capsule.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a large box; Vegeta quickly opened the box and took out a piece of armor with the typical blue fabric he always wears. "Here Kakarot," he tossed one at Goku in an instant.

Goku out of instinct caught the armor with both his hands and smiled, but unexpectedly Vegeta had already thrown the blue straps that now laid on his face, with also the white gloves and yellow tipped boots coming up.

As Goku tried to take off the straps of cloth off his face, he was surprised to find Vegeta was already ahead of him, half naked and starting to putting on the blue straps. Goku quickly took off his remaining cloth and boots and began more like tried to put on the complicated attire Vegeta generously gave to him. "Thanks Vegeta." Goku said politely as he tried to copy the way Vegeta putted on the armor.

"Hmph." Vegeta responded, of course Goku knew he would never show signs of appreciations so he had figured out his tones had other meanings, in this case he meant. _"You're welcome."_

Vegeta suddenly interrupted his small thoughts as he stood with his arms stretched down showing he was ready to get moving. "Let's get going, Kakarot."

Goku finished putting on the last piece of armor then nodded. "Right."

* * *

Since all the common people on the full streets of Tokyo were busy dealing with their own issues, they did not seem to notice a young brunette girl wearing a Shinto priestess outfit, jumping around from building to building with extreme precaution as lightning was being targeted at her. She appears to be being chased by the two infamous lightning twins, well known for hunting down unemerged Sekirei mercilessly.

"I won't fight you yet, I still need to find my Ashikabi!" Musubi declared with determination, as she dodges an incoming lightning hitting the solid concrete building creating a big aperture.

"You don't have to fight, just stay still so we can kill you!" The bustier twin Hikari demanded.

"I won't, I found my destined Ashikabi in a dream last night and now, I won't rest until I find him!" She said firm and set.

"Hmph, that person is probably just a coward; his most likely left Tokyo by now and has completely forgotten about you, so there's no point in your search!" Hikari shouted as she sent another bolt of lighting from her extended hand, giving Musubi a close call to her shoulder. It fazed her a little, but she stopped cold. "You're wrong, he would never forget about me!" She said as she turned back to them with a reassured look.

Hibiki slowly stepped in. "Well, did you at least tell him your name?" She asked half heartily. Hikari then came in. "Yeah, what about his name, mind telling us?"

Their words rang on her head; she fell to her knees in shock with herself for not even sharing names with her destined one, "I… I forgot to tell him, I admit it. B-but…" She turned her head as a tear fell from her eye. "I want to meet him again, so we can get to know each other! I want to share everything with him. So please... let me go." She finished her supplication gloomily.

The two twins looked at each other in the eyes; they themselves weren't as cold as they were rumored to be. But Hibiki build up her feelings and spoke up their answer. "Listen, we ourselves will fight till the last breath for our Ashikabi, letting you go will only bring us trouble in the future. I'm afraid the only thing we can do for you is kill you painlessly." She said with grief, but she meant every word.

Musubi stared at the ground, and did her best to recollect her feelings as well as she slowly got up from her knees; and said as she cleaned her tears with her sleeve and smiled. "Then, just as much as you will fight for your Ashikabi, I promise that I will do the same for mine!"

She quickly acted to both of the twins surprise when she punched the ground, causing big rocks to rise from the ground, as she then whirled and kicked each rock now heading towards them, hopefully to distract them for enough time for her retreat.

The twins were caught off guard, but they quickly reacted and sent lightning to the incoming assault of rocks, destroying them as they made contact with the lightning creating lots of dust. They managed to be left unharmed but Musubi had already ran away, barely in sight. "Grrrr, we were being so nice to you and this is how you repay us! Come on Hibiki!" Hikari said enraged as she launched her way towards Musubi, with Hibiki following behind her.

* * *

As Goku and Vegeta finally managed to break free from the ominous forest, it was mostly thanks to their chi sensing ability to feel someone's presence outside the area. From a distance through the trees, they came upon the main path that leaded them to a large closed gate. As they made their way closer to the gate they finally managed to catch sight of the outside, apparently quite surprised as they saw the large buildings, houses, and other constructions sites.

"Well this is unexpected; I didn't think I'd see urban civilizations at the end of this prehistoric forest." Vegeta said widening is eyes but with an indifferent look.

"No kidding, I thought it was going to be more like wide villages, but I guess it was the same when I left the woods with Bulma as a kid to find the dragon balls, it was a shock back then to compare the wild woods to the big city I was missing." Goku said happily as he reminisce of his past life and adventures as a kid, that became a good part of his life that aided him on where he stands today.

"Hmph, like I care of your past life Kakarot, let's just get out of here." Vegeta said irritated as he punched the Iron Gate open with ease, causing it to break in half and sending the pieces a few feet apart from them. The sound quickly alarmed two patrol soldiers that were on their lunch break inside a Van; they simultaneously grabbed their weapons and made their way to the incoming attack.

"Umm…Vegeta, we could have jumped you know, what if this brings us trouble, will could probably get arrested you know." Goku stated nervously as he putted his hand on his face, feeling disappointed of Vegeta's actions.

"You don't tell me how to get the job done Kakarot, if any of those individuals tries to arrest me, I'll just pulverize them." Vegeta stated with a cold smile. Goku was about to say something back to him, but was interrupted as two figures made their way towards them. Both wearing black military suits with the MBI engrave on their cloths, they both simultaneously pointed their guns to the two suspicious men, as they stared frozen at the gate that was completely smashed to pieces. "H-Hey you! Wh-What are you doing here! This is a strictly forbidden area; if you don't want your lives to end here you guy's better leave this instant!" One of them declared as his legs started shaking with fear.

Vegeta just shrugged, neither caring nor feeling in the least bit intimidated while being pointed on by their weapons. While Goku on the other hand, looked at them with relief and pointed out. "Hey, look Vegeta, it may seem this planet's main species are human, I'm glad of that." He stated with a sigh of relief, for he wouldn't be feeling comfortable walking around the streets if the inhabitants looked at them strange for being aliens.

The two patrol men frowned as they heard the weird spiky haired guy call them human, one of the soldiers turned right to his buddy and asked nervously. "Hey, do you think these guys are Sekirei?"

The other turned to him with a sweat dropping from his face. "Most likely, they sure don't look Japanese, and neither their cloth look normal. Besides look at the Iron Gate bellow you're feet. Does it look like a human could possibly do something like that?!"

As they both agreed with each other, they turned back to them, this time more firm with their weapons pointed on them ready to commit their duty. "We will let you go only this once! So you better leave now if you don't want to taste lead!" They both commanded menacingly and discourteously.

Vegeta looked at with annoyance for their menacing tone, but relaxed and smiled evilly as the two men looked at each other with nervousness. "Well, maybe I should teach you a lesson for thinking you're all high and might, to talk so disrespectfully to your superior." Vegeta stated fiercely, as he began powering up a bit, but enough to shake them off their feet and to cause the ground around them to tremble. They both froze in horror, staring at the man in shock as this weird purple aura was circulating around his body, they had never seen anything like it before.

Goku looked back to Vegeta warily. "That's enough Vegeta, their just doing their job so let's just ignore them and get out of here. Besides, they aren't a threat to us at all so you shouldn't feel offended." Goku stated earnestly.

Vegeta looked at him annoyed by that fact, and also that he wasn't going to get the chance to kill them, since Goku wouldn't have permit it. So he powered down and began to walk away, with Goku following and waving goodbyes to the two petrified soldiers.

The two of them had their jaws wide open, and quietly questioned each other. "Wha-What was th-that?! I have never seen this kind of p-power coming from any Sekirei I've ever seen in my life time, b-but… He trailed off.

"Th-This one was just too scary." The other one finished in complete terror as the other guy nodded, looking as both strangers made their way off their sight.

As both Goku and Vegeta walked around the streets, Vegeta was too concentrated on checking out any sort of advance technology that might catch his attention, but was getting disappointed in that regard. While Goku on the other hand had trailed off wondering about his dream, and the same sensation he was getting as he remembered her. "Who was she? Was she really just a dream? No, I'm sure it was real, it had to be!"

His trail of thought was interrupted as he heard a soft sad voice on his head. _"Onii-Chan."_ Goku who was still following Vegeta blindly, suddenly stopped cold and he turned around, he could have sworn he heard a small girls voice. As he turned to where the large forest was still visible from the distance, he heard that girls voice once again. _"Onii-Chan!"_ But this time, the tone in which the girl said it sounded more like she was begging for help in a state of pain. Goku quickly closed his eyes to try and concentrate on where her presence might be, but instead, he somehow got pulled into another dream.

* * *

Deeper in the dark forest or more specifically the Botanical Gardens, where the two Sayian's laid unconscious. The trees and branches were so tall not even a speck of light made its way inside a certain part. That's where a very small but bright green light appeared, reveling a small blond girl wearing a green light dress with a ribbon on its back, she had the misfortune to fall asleep.

She was trying her best to try and wake up from the same nightmare, which hunted her down ever since the day she barely managed to escape from the young Ashikabi's grasp, who tried to forcibly wing her. However, in her dream she was always chased by that bewitched Sekirei, who called herself Yomi, who always managed to capture her as a prize for her Master. And further on, how she always ended up getting forcibly kissed by her dreadful Ashikabi, and after that part of her dream is over, she wakes up, sobbing in tears.

Though, unlike her usual dream, this one however had ended quite differently. Just as Yomi was about to grasp into her shoulder fiercely, which instantly caused Kusano to cover her eyes in fear and quickly crossed her small arms around her shoulders, as if to protect her tiny body. Thus only leaving her waiting of what's next to come.

But after seconds of not feeling pain or anything in particular this time, she slowly opened her eyes, though only to slowly glance at a very tall man that had his backed turned. The man had many interesting features, especially that long spiky hair that caught her interest for a second, though as her glance went upon his body. She couldn't help but see through the tight fabric armor, his well-defined muscles. As her eye's slowly slide towards his front, at that moment she slowly lifted her mouth in plain surprise, as she noticed his strong hand was grasping Yomi's arm, which had stopped Yomi before she could seize Kusano violently.

Goku quickly tossed her aside with ease, causing her land on her back. He then gave her and her Ashikabi which was right behind her a cold gaze, making them tremble and causing the nightmarish shadows to vanish into thin air. She looked at her savior with awe and amazement; she has never in her short life seen a human with such a strong will. The men suddenly turned around casually and with a nice smile plastered in his handsome features. As she gazed at his cute smile for a moment, she couldn't help but start to smile back at him by such friendliness. "Umm, thank you very much for saving me." She said feeling truly joyful and with a small blush, she could feel it with assurance, the man before her was her Ashikabi.

"You're welcome." He replied as he patted her head gently. "Glad I somehow got here so I could protect you." He said with affection and comfort, though unfortunately, the happy moment did not last too long as he slowly began to vanish.

"Eh…? Onii-Chan! Please don't leave me!" She said as she desperately tried to reach for him, she didn't want to be left alone again.

Goku quickly looked back at her, knowing there was not way he could do anything about it. So instead, he looked back at her with his determined and honest 'Son grin.' "Hey, don't worry about it. I promise I'll find you!" He said with his assuring smile. "I promise."

She quickly opened her eyes, her dream may have ended, but hope lifted her heart once more. She then reminded and repeated to herself his last words, re-imaging of her Ashikabi's sweet smile before it faded away. "I-I promise."

* * *

Goku suddenly reopened his eyes; he had fallen unconscious while touching his chest right where his heart is. Vegeta noticing he was slipping, turned and asked. "What are you day dreaming for Kakarot?"

Goku snapped out of it and got up, while he looked straight at Vegeta confused. "Wh-What…? Vegeta, how long was I out cold?"

Vegeta only looked at him obliviously. "You were?"

"Eh… that was a quick dream." He thought to himself sheepishly. "Well, you see Vegeta. I actually had this strange feeling of someone that needed my help. The next thing I know after closing my eyes, is that I suddenly got pulled into a strange dream. And then there was this little girl who needed my help, so I aided her as fast as I could." Goku finished still wondering with his arms crossed. "You think there's something's wrong with this planet?"

There was a long awkward pause. Vegeta's eyes were wide open, he tried to make sense of what the clueless Sayian had just told him. Though was interrupted by a sudden load growl coming from Goku stomach. Vegeta started to chuckle, then began to laugh at him as if he had already found the answer.

"Hahaha, it was probably your stomach combined with the amount of injuries you still carry that is causing you this delusions, besides you weren't moving for about five seconds, you probably used up you're remaining brain cells to its limits by thinking up nonsense!" Vegeta stated as he tried to hold back his laughter. Then turned back to Goku a little more serious. "Besides, there is always somebody needing help, just ignore those useless needs to help others Kakarot."

Goku blushed with embarrassment for his sudden needs. He was still about to say something back to him in defines for his rude answer, until a sudden sound caught both their attention. As they turned their heads towards the noise, they saw three women in total leaping from building to building, Vegeta was watching at them indifferently as the strange occurrence was taking place. However that lasted until he saw the abilities those two twins possessed, releasing bolts of lightning to their certain prey.

"Hmm, quite amusing, right Kakarot?" Vegeta stated smirking, though after hearing no response from the other Sayian, he turned his head to Goku, though only to find him beholding with his jaw opened. In plain astonishment as he recognized the features of the girl that was being attacked, he then mumbled quietly. "It's her."

* * *

Musubi kept on running without stopping rapid pace, though unfortunately she was starting to get more and more fatigued quicker, due to the near misses the twins inflicted. "I had enough!" Hikari exclaimed as she threw a bolt of lighting right to Musubi's next landing point.

"Kyah!" Musubi exclaimed as she lost balance and fell from the building, fortunately there was a nearby tree that caught her, making her landing less painful.

"Ha! We got you now!" They said in unison as victory was now within their grasp, they linked hands together while concentrating their lightning in the palm of their hands.

Musubi did her best to stand up, however it was all she managed to do for she did not have any more strength to run, she could only gaze at her incoming fate melancholy, with only a few small words coming from her lips, saying in remorse. "I'm sorry, my Ashikabi." She closed her eyes in tears, as the lightning was released.

As they fired the attack, Goku arrived in the nick of time just at the moment he glared at the incoming danger heading for her, so in a matter of an instant, he had ran and embraced her quickly, taking her away from the coming impact. The powerful attack landed directly where targeted, making a huge gap with incoming dust and rocks, but apparently the twins did not seem to notice the sudden event that happened.

"Hmph, she was so weak she got turned to ashes." Hikari said irritated and exhausted for it took way longer than anticipated.

"Fyuuu! That's the first Sekirei we successfully gotten rid of, thanks to Homura." Hibiki declared with a sigh of relief.

"Well, we better return to work fast, or we might as well kiss our jobs goodbye this time." Hibiki stated as her twin nodded in reply, as they turned around rather quickly, they saw a man they have never seen nor noticed his presence before. The man had flame like spiky hair that defies gravity and strange cloth, he was leaning on a light pole staring at them straight in the eyes with an amused smile.

"Hmph, a witness. Lets just ignore him, his just a lowly human." Hikari suggested as they passed through Vegeta, but they suddenly stopped cold as they heard him laugh evilly.

"Hahaha, leaving so soon? You haven't even killed your prey yet." Vegeta said as he stared at them with arrogance. They quickly turned back to look at him in the eyes, trying to intimidate the foolish person who would talk to them with such a menacing tone. Unfortunately he had this extremely strong look in his eyes. When they started thinking of the meaning in his words, that's when the twins heard a very familiar voice.

"Ouch, wh-what happened?" Musubi asked as she slowly reopened her eyes, only to find her body was being embraced by her destined one. She looked at man completely astonished, for it felt like being in a dream she was soon to wake up from. Though it did not happen, and her eyes began to meet his eyes, with those beautiful pitch black pupils he displayed. Then her gaze went to his long black spiky hair combined with his handsome features, even Musubi blushed at the sight of his well form muscles. She did not took the time to inspect all the details back in her dream, but now it felt clearer, and she was more then happy this was the man that would be her Ashikabi. She then turned back to meet his eyes, so to greet him with a cute smile filled with the worlds happiness. "My Ashikabi, in the end you were the one who found me, never-less rescued me... Thank you." She finished with a sweet smile.

Goku looked straight at her, glad and relieved she wasn't a dream. "You're welcome, but let's talk later, I have to deal with them first." Goku said for he knew he couldn't afford getting distracted, as the enemy was still right in front of him.

"Wait here." Goku said as he laid her down and made his way towards the stirred twins, he increased the tone of his voice and spoke fierce. "I'm not going to ask you the reason of your doing, but instead, let me just warn you…" He stopped, then suddenly warned with a threatening gesture. "Get out of here before you get hurt!" He stated aggressively, causing them take a step back as he struck fear into them with his strong gaze.

The twins looked at each other, not so quite sure on what to do by his threat. "Hey, do you think that guy is the Ashikabi she was talking about?" Hikari asked.

"Very likely, but he must be crazy to think he stands a chance against us." They both decided to stand firm and made their choice that they would not draw back. "Listen weakling, I'm quite surprised you have such strong will to go against us, but this is not a game. And you will die if you stay in the middle of this!" Hikari said as she prepared lightning from her hand, in a way to intimidate him.

But to both their shock he didn't even budge, instead he gazed more coldly at them then before."Don't make me repeat myself, leave now or you really will get hurt!" The twins looked at each other, not knowing what to do about the troublesome man. They both knew and felt the man was dangerous, but he was still a weak human by all means. "Tsk, let's kill him Hibiki." Suggested Hikari irritated of having to this.

Musubi looked in pure amazement of the bravery her Ashikabi displayed, that was until she noticed the twins were getting frustrated and started getting ready to charge an all-out attack on him. Out of instinct, she instantly reacted and grabbed hold of his arm, and like a load sound _*Zoom*_ she was already gone as she ran full speed away from the block, leaving behind a confused Vegeta and two irritated twins.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guy's enjoyed, and please leave a review, I would really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Updated for good, hope you guys enjoy and review.

* * *

**_'Zoom...!'_**

There was a long quiet pause as the twins and Vegeta processed the whole event taking place at that sudden instant, which eventually lasted until Hikari made a gesture of confusion. "Eh… W-Wait! Where do you think you're going!?" She shouted in vein at their retreating guests even though they were completely out of sight, the only thing yet still visible was the trail of dust Musubi's rapid speed created while dragging hold of the poor Sayian helplessly.

"Damn it! And we were so close on getting rid of No. 88! When I find that bastard! I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Hikari exclaimed with her fist closed tightly and with complete frustration for all their efforts had been for nothing.

Hibiki on the other hand was much calmer, ignoring her sisters shouting while trying to figure out the whereabouts of the new comer, for she had found him quite an interesting site. "Say sis, didn't you find it strange that the weird looking guy suddenly popped out of nowhere?" She asked her sister with deep seriousness in her tone, which brought Hikari to calm down as she thought about her remark.

"Now that you mention, how did he ever manage to save her in time before our lightning could strike her? I don't remember seeing _him_ or anyone else nearby," Hikari stated as she kept on figuring, yet completely forgetting of the other Sayian still behind them.

Hibiki nodded. "True but you know, the guy had a strange air coming from him considering how he stood up for her. But what really surprised me was when he showed no sign of astonishment after witnessing what we are capable of," She finished her punctuation while picturing the man's appearance, for she didn't have much time to examine his unusual features, unfortunately for her those foreign thoughts got her lost in thought as she pictured his hot body with that strange tight cloth that revealed his muscularity, causing her blush lightly and making her wish her Ashikabi worked out more.

"A-Anyway!" She exclaimed suddenly as she shook her head, trying to get those illicit thoughts off her mind. "If No. 88 is reacting to that guy then she is most likely to be winged soon, no point in lamenting anymore," '_For the very least, she's lucky for not reacting to a worthless Ashikabi.'_ She thought feeling kind of relived for not killing her.

Their conversation was too suddenly interrupted as they heard a familiar voice with an annoyed tone from behind them, both of them had completely forgotten about the other unlikely person they had met earlier.

"What does Kakarot think he is up to?" Vegeta questioned himself irritated as he looked straight to the path he had taken off. "Hmph, this saves me the trouble of getting him lost somehow," He then began to walk the opposite way _uninterested_ as if the twins didn't have their eyes pointed at him.

Hikari, as she looked at bystander could not help but grin madly, for an evil plot came to her mind. She then commanded at the inattentive Sayian menacingly. "Hold on you! The other weird looking guy with the similar cloth as yours was your friend wasn't he? Mind taking his place on where we left off?" She said eagerly as lighting began to form in her hand. While Hibiki on the other hand could only sigh, knowing there was no stopping her when she was like this.

To both the twins surprise Vegeta. _"Hmph!"_ Them and continued walking away, completely ignoring them. This had them both quite ireful as a tick mark formed on their heads. Hikari slowly turned her head to her sister hardly containing her wrath, Hibiki in response nodded in approve with a mad grin in place as well.

"Hehe, little man! You just dug your own grave!" Hikari yelled out as she extended her hand, throwing fierce lighting with enough force to hurt him and probably cause him to pass out, meaning she took consideration he was human.

However Vegeta faster than the eye could follow turned and extended his arm, then grabbing the lighting with his bare hand, slowly condensing the lighting into a small purple ball before he closed his fist completely while it dissipates.

"W-What? How did he do that?!" Hikari retorded confuse and astonished as she turned to her apprehensive sister, who had trouble lifting her jaw out of utter surprise of the happening.

"Hmph! Stop babbling already you annoying wretch, I gave you a chance to live, but now!" Vegeta then stared at them_ confidently_ and with an evil grin, which compared to theirs _his _was a true killers grin. "I'm beginning to change my mind," He said coldly as he extended his arm forward.

They both still had many more questions in mind, however they knew there was no time for that due to the incoming danger heading for them at the moment. Yet even though they didn't know what he was going to do, they didn't want to wait to find out.

"Hikari Run!" She yelled out fearfully to her sister.

They instantly turned back and ran, as they then leaped as high as possible. Fortunately they did at a good timing for Vegeta had already released an energy blast that hit the solid ground, creating a massive explosion that would certainly not go unnoticed. Plus to their advantage the shock wave created by the blast gave them a boost of speed, pushing their bodies forward helping them on their retreat as they landed on their feet and took off with even more speed on their favor.

"What the hell was that?!" Hikari yelled out of the total absurdness of the event.

"We don't have time for that! We still don't know if were safe just yet, just keep on running!" Hibiki shouted to her shuddering sister.

Vegeta glanced at his escaping prey retreat; as if that was going to save them. However in the end he did not feel the need to bother to chase them down to kill them. He instead turned around and took his leave while blending in with the people that came out from all over the buildings, so to behold the event that had taken place, as they took pictures of the large crater in the middle of the street.

**-o-**

Musubi finally stopped on what appears to be a park surrounded by many trees. "Huff-Huff… There! That should be far enough," Musubi said cheerfully as she turned around to meet her special one and to greet him with a loving smile. But it turned out only to find him in an almost passed out state. "Eh… I'm sorry! I should have gone more slowly!" She cried out as she got down to reach for him gently.

Goku snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes, giving her a warm smile while scratching the back of his head. "Hehe don't worry, I just got a little dizzy that's all." He said assuredly as he gently lifted himself up, but not too carefully as he suddenly began to feel pain flowing through his body, causing him to lose balance.

His shrieks filled with pain quickly alarmed Musubi who instantly went up to him and grabbed his shoulders, slowly enveloped his head gently to her breasts as she slowly helped him lay down. "Are you ok?" She asked with worry.

"Yeah… I'm alright, just some wounds that started hurting." He said calmly as he checked on the injuries through his cloth, fortunately the tight fabric did it's work on keeping the wounds and cuts concealed tightly so no blood could come out easily.

Musubi quickly got up and bowed apologetically, with sadness filled on her person. "I'm so sorry; it's my fault you got hurt in the first place. I'm really sorry for grabbing you all of a sudden." She said earnestly while feeling disappointed with herself for causing pain to her Ashikabi while she is meant to do the opposite.

Goku seeing her bow and apologize couldn't help but feel the pureness in her heart, her intentions clearly showing kindness and humbleness.

He quickly lifted himself up and looked at her with a kind smile while containing the pain he felt before he responded. "There's no need for your apology, if it weren't for you I would have likely gotten more hurt or probably gotten killed '_He lied'_, so thanks for saving me... ermmm…" He trailed off as he remembered he never had a chance to ask for her name.

Musubi turned to look at him with a bright smile for her Ashikabi had quickly forgiven her. Then she remembered what he was saying, taking the hint she revealed her identity while beginning to grow anxious to know his. "No. 88 Musubi, but please call me Musubi." She said happily as she waited for him to proceed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Musubi-San, my name is Son Goku, but my friends usually refer to me as Goku." He said friendly and with the famous son grin in place.

"Ah…" Long pause. "Goku-Sama!" She said hardly containing her intense joy as she launched a fierce hug that sent him back to the ground, with the new added weight now on top of him. She was looking at him with her innocent and cheerful expression, until it was too suddenly replaced when she lower her eyelids seductively and began to blush deeply while also breathing heavily.

"Uah…! Umm, y-yeah? Hey, you ok?" He could barely manage to say as he looked at her confused but more in shock as he gazed at the massive breasts she carries. _"How is she able to walk normally with those huge melons on her chest?"_ He thought confused as he reminisces and compared them to her childhood friend Bulma, who will never ever come even close. However seeing Musubi up close made him blush for some strange reason.

His thoughts were interrupted as Musubi began to speak in a struggling tone. "Goku-sama I'm sorry, I couldn't… huff… My body is so... hot… huff-huff…"

By this event, Goku couldn't begin to think clearly anymore, surely it was the cutest site he has ever laid his eyes upon. But it was strange, even though it was the first time he has ever been in this kind of situation, he couldn't help but feel his body also getting hot and his cheeks begin to flush light red. Yet this feeling was pleasant, it was also the kind that was causing him pass out for some reason, probably due to the wounds he thought.

"Please… Help me, cool down my body…" She finished her pleading as she closed the few inches between them and pressed her lips against his while closing her eyes.

Goku had widened his eyes at the sudden display of events that had taken place. From fighting an evil galactic tyrant, to him, having his first kiss. _"Well… That escalated quickly."_ He thought as their lips still connected and she began to lean forward squeezing her generous bust into his chest. He had figured he would have to wait until she stepped back, so they could finally talk properly and so he could ask her a few questions.

But just in that sudden moment the unthinkable happens, a beautiful crest of light began to form on Musubi's back, first displaying some kind of bird symbol he wasn't familiar with, but with the Ying-Yang he did instantly recognized. Then suddenly glowing wings of pink light began to flourish from the crest. She slowly released her lips from his and wrapped her arms across her breasts, as she let out a load moan while her wings sprouted and extended even further.

Goku was looking in pure amazement at the whole display, but it got cut short as her wings slowly vanished and formed a small bird tattoo just a little beneath the back of her head. "I-I have finally found you, m-m… My Ashikabi!" She exclaimed excitedly as she threw herself at him and pressed her whole body against _his_ mercilessly to be yet embraced by another fierce hug.

"Umm... Musubi-san, can I ask you a few questions?" He said trying to cut her off of her actions for it was beginning to hurt him. Though when he said it, it was slightly audible due to his short air circuit thanks to Musubi's breasts being pressed against his face.

"Sure Goku-Sama!" She answered sweetly as she got up to her feet, and offered her hand for him to reach to help him stand up. Goku quickly accepted and thus they made way to sit at the nearest bench.

Musubi sat and waited patiently and determined to answer all of his questions, for she now had to relate him on everything his gotten himself into since the moment they kissed. And the dangers ahead of them they will both have to face together for they are now participating in the Sekirei Plan, designed by the chairman called Minaka who thinks this only as a game. _"There's so much to say."_ Musubi thought with a sigh while trying to keep in mind all the important details.

"Ok first off…" Goku said interrupting her thoughts, and she now focused all her attention on Goku, waiting to hear out his questions. "What's an Ashikabi?"

**-o-**

The day was almost over as the delight fades away and the signs of darkness appeared, Vegeta's stroll around the city was an exceptional disappointment filled with annoyance. He had wished he was sent to a planet where at least the inhabitants had enough technology to get out of their own Solar System, but no… It may seem the only thing looking fancy was some popular communicator he found on a technology shop, considered the latest product everyone was going crazy about; it was something called the IPhone 10 if he remembered correctly though it didn't really brought his interest.

As Vegeta continued walking around casually and without direction; he knew he wasn't ever going to find a place that concentrates on really advanced technology that he could use to get out of this planet, or at least something that could be used for training. As he was passing by through a crowded street, the people around had begun to give him weird and abashed looks, likely due to his strange get up, for they thought he was too old to be in a cosplay never less during the night. But Vegeta being Vegeta neither cared nor it bothered him in the least the strange looks and nasty talking the people were sending off, he rather just ignore it.

Then he thought as he walked through an empty street. "This planet is too primitive, no wonder that bastard Cooler sent us here!" As he finally gave up on his search, he decided to just look for a place to spend the night, since he knew he was going to stay on this version of earth for a while. As he walked around searching for what could be a hotel, of course him not having any money didn't mind intimidating the employees for a room so he could spend the night comfortably.

But suddenly he noticed a strong spike of chi coming towards his direction, from the distance the individual was yet to be completely visible but at the same time he didn't care in the least for that person was still just an insect compared to his might.

Just a little further down the street there was a light gray haired woman walking around the empty streets of Tokyo with her sword in hand, wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, and over her shoulders wearing a gray haori with the Sekirei crest.

Karasuba was doing her usual patrol around the city for she is MBI lapdog after all, and part of the third Disciplinary Squad. She wandered around rather in search of any entertainment or with some luck, any ruff Sekirei she might need to discipline. But due to the result of not finding anything amusing she began to wander off about her promising rival.

"Hmm, I wonder if Musubi has gotten winged yet. It can be dangerous for an unwinged Sekirei to wonder the streets with those lighting twins on the loose. Though if she gets winged, I still doubt she'll become stronger than me even as I am now, she still has a long way to go." She thought while smirking with a neutral look.

But her face expression quickly turned serious with her eyes now more fiercely open as she faced down, thinking about her current situation of not having her choice made yet. "Then again, I still need to get winged myself for when the game finally starts." She stated with disgust before finishing. "And Natsuo has proven to be the best quality option out of all this pathetic humans. We do share the same goal." She said with her usual cold tone.

Her small thoughts were interrupted as she began to catch sight of a lone figure closing in from the distance, she would have ignored it thinking it to be just another weak human. But as she got in closer she raised an eyebrow after seeing how muscular the man was, she could tell he was pretty strong in human standards, but what really cut her off was seeing the man's strange appearance, not only his cloth looked like something out of this world but his flame like spiky hair looked impossibly natural.

She gave out a light chuckle as she had analyzed the man's strange appearance, but to her own surprise she had found him quite handsome. As they slowly approached each other closing the distance, Vegeta just gave off an indifferent look as he had his arms crossed while seeing straight ahead, not even turning to meet her eyes.

While Karasuba only gave off her usual amused smile as they walk past each other, then suddenly… The unthinkable happens. Right after they crossed paths Karasuba's felt a strong force hit her chest; her heart started pounding too suddenly, as she fell straight to her knees while dropping her katana, folding her arms across her breasts while blushing deeply.

She quickly turned back to look at him with her eyes wide open staring at the man's back with rage, which he had also stopped walking for some reason. As much as she wanted to deny it she just couldn't, she knew what it meant, because a Sekirei reacting to someone can never neglect they are reacting to their destined person. "Impossible! How could I be reacting to a human?!" She thought to herself in frustration as she reached for her katana, slowly using it to help herself stand up.

Vegeta stopped cold the sudden moment he felt a strange feeling in his chest, he couldn't quite describe the feeling since he had never felt nor experienced it in his whole life, but he had figured he started to feel it the moment he crossed paths with that woman. "This is strange, what did she do to me?" He thought as he reached to his chest, trying to suppress it.

He couldn't finish asking himself when he heard her struggling voice, while it barely contained it's heavy breathing. "Huff… Y-You're a lucky human, huff-huff… For you were fortunate enough to make me react to you." She said with melancholy but her struggling tone made it sound otherwise.

Vegeta turned around to meet her eyes, and to his surprise and amusement she revealed her true self, from her friendly smile was now replaced by a vicious and dangerous look, though it was still difficult to read her face due to her blushing and heavy breathing, making it quite difficult for her killing intent to be noticeable.

However it did not matter as he stood with his arms stretched down ready, since he could feel aggression written all over her chi that told him to beware. _"Hmph, she could make a fine Sayian."_ He thought to himself amused.

Karasuba began to grin more viciously before speaking rather calmly. "Yume, if only you were here to see me…" She was saying until she quickly unsheathed her blade in an instant and was long gone before reappearing right before him, her katana ready to slash his head open. "Kill My Own Ashikabi!" She finished as a mad smile crossed her face. But even she wasn't mentally prepared as she stood stupefied at the turning of events.

Her mad expression was suddenly replaced by an open jaw, as she witnessed before her the man that caught her blade with no more than two fingers. Though she didn't have time to think or gaze more at the happening as a sudden kick was launched to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she flied off at least 30 feet away until she finally made contact with the solid ground, though a painful landing as the solid surface turned to rocks do to the crash and impact.

She shrieked in pain as she slowly lifted up her head, when she looked back up the man was already in front of her, appearing before her mercilessly as he had his outstretched arm with his palm pointing towards her. There was a long moment of hesitant quietness; even though Karasuba didn't know what was coming next, it still felt like her doom could come in any second, but that's when Vegeta broke the silence.

"Hmph, I'm guessing that you're the one that's fortunate, I can't bring myself to kill weaklings like you." He stated with a disappointed tone as he relaxed his stretched arm.

This made Karasuba bat an eyelash at his proclamation, then it made her feel enraged… enraged as he would show such pity towards her opponent even if she was weaker then him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are you lousy human! When your opponent is down, you kill it, doesn't matter who it is!" She shouted, trying her best to get him on the bad side so he could bring himself to kill her. She wasn't ready for the shame to be defeated so easily by a human and being showed pity afterwards, nor she wanted to live with the disgrace.

Vegeta ignored her demand and spoke with an aggressive tone. "Human? You think I'm Human?!" He said as he laughed evilly of that statement, making Karasuba tilt her head a little to the side showing signs of confusion. "Listen woman, I'm not an earthling. If you don't know then let me inform you, that you are actually having the honor of speaking with the prince of all Sayians! Vegeta!" He stated proudly making Karasuba listen with interest as she did her best to keep a straight face. "I won't tolerate you calling me a lowly human again, or else I really will kill you." He finished arrogantly as he made his way out of the scenario.

Karasuba could only stare in quiet as she processed the information Vegeta had told her, causing her to think deeply about it. She first off wondered what a prince would be doing in Tokyo and second, was him mentioning he wasn't human. _"Maybe that's where the Sayian or whatever he said fits in."_ She thought as she tried making sense of the interesting fella.

Then it suddenly hit her, the Ashikabi she was reacting to was flawless, cruel, and thoughtless, a better partner than even Natsuo. Though she never would have wanted an Ashikabi who was a weak human in the first place, but now that someone like him has showed up and never less she had begun reacting to quite a phenomenon. She couldn't help but have the reacting feeling once more strike her down.

Faster than Vegeta sensing ability could follow he got embraced by strong hug from behind him. Karasuba couldn't resist it anymore, this time she had become more than willing to share her entire being with the man before her since this is the type of man she had always dreamed of. As for Vegeta, he couldn't help but tilt his head and blush as he felt her generous bust gently pressing against his back; it was quite a sensible feeling even through the armor.

Karasuba quickly side stepped to meet his front, and to be able to meet once again with those lifeless pitch black pupils, as she gazed while blushing closing the distance. Vegeta could only managed to say these words as his cheeks flushed red and his eyes widen. "W-What do you think you're…?" Before she closed the distance and kissed him straight forward, pressing her lips open his as it gave off a pleasant feeling for both of them. Though Vegeta couldn't help but think it was quite a vulgar thing to do since he does come from royalty after all, and had learned this was only to be done during ceremonial events which weren't much common on Planet Vegeta. Of course, this thought shortly lasted until a glowing crest with a bird symbol made of light formed behind her back, then suddenly sprouted into beautiful revealing wings that glowed with a pure evil black yet beautiful in that regard.

They slowly began to disappear as she backed off slowly while smiling kindly and with a more pacified tone before speaking, "No. 4 Karasuba, let us burn this world together my Ashikabi." She finished kindly.

Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded, he clearly wasn't sure on how to answer after such an unusual event that's taken place; though this was the first time he has ever felt so much interest for a person in his whole life. Before he could even speak though, his growling stomach beat him to it which instantly caused him blush and tilt his head the other way so to hide his embarrassment.

Karasuba chuckled, then replied to the hungry one. "Do you want to go to my place to get you something to eat?" She offered politely though still chuckling.

Vegeta with his head still turned in embarrassment and annoyance knew if he didn't consume food soon, he was likely to starve to death. He nodded then replied with a serious remark. "Hmph, fine I accept your offer, but let's make it clear that after I'm done with your food supply I'll leave afterwards, got that!" He said with no room for argument.

Karasuba chuckled at his bold statement causing him to blush with annoyance. _"If only he knew where were heading off to, he would never believe me if I tell him."_ She thought as she made a gesture with her hand signaling him to follow her.

**-o-**

"And so after we kissed, you have now taken part of the Sekirei Plan as my Ashikabi." Musubi finished with a sigh of tiredness after the long process of explanation. And now found herself with newly enlightened Goku, who seemed to have taken the situation quite intriguing, especially after hearing of the 108 Sekirei released into the capital, each with their very own unique ability's specialized for fighting. Though Goku disapproved after hearing they were actually being forced to fight, and not do so from their own free will.

Musubi also mentioned the whole process of the winging of Sekirei, which consisted on a Sekirei reacting to a very unique person in this case Goku, and the only way to mark a reacting Sekirei is by mucosal contact or more specifically by kissing, which then causes wings of light to appear behind each winged Sekirei. She above-mentioned that after the process the Sekirei becomes bond to their Ashikabi, and that person becomes reliable to take care of his/her Sekirei, in this case Goku to Musubi.

That statement caused Goku to bat an eyelash, now that he was to take care of her. Though after mentioning all that, she told him she would protect and love him till the very end, causing Goku to smile in reply even though he thought she was really getting too close even though they just met.

Still, Goku couldn't refuse and turn her down since she really looked excited and determined to be with him, so he figured it was alright. "Surely it wouldn't be too bad living together with this girl." He thought as he remembered his home back in the woods, with his unceasing and arduous training, that might get interrupted with her around. _Though now that I recall, she had mentioned she was a fist type Sekirei that is specializes on close combat, so she might be a good sparring partner._ He thought intrigued by the idea.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a certain load growl, though this time, it was wasn't him it was coming from, it was from Musubi. "Say Goku-Sama, can we go to your place so we can eat something? I'm hungry." She asked pleadingly while putting her hands around her stomach in an embarrass manner.

Goku chuckled after seeing her react in such an upright way, until his stomach also began to growl, with an even more rigorous tone then hers. He scratched the back of his head with embarrassment at the turn of events; this caused Musubi to laugh lightly in response to the awkward moment.

"Hehe sure, let's get going Musubi-San." He said as he took his leave from the bench and walked three steps, until stopping cold. It took him five seconds until he could finally realize something important, he didn't have a place to live and had no money what's so ever for food! Or at least in this version of earth, but even so he lived far from the city, which meant that in most of his life he has never had any particular need for money, since his practically lived a subsistence life in the woods.

"Say Musubi…" He turned around apologetically while scratching the back of his head again though to Musubi's notice, it seemed to her that Goku tends to do that in a more of a habit way, since there is no way his head could possibly be that scratchy. "I don't really have a place, you see… I'm new here in To-Tokyo? And I'm broke, _sorry_." He finished a little embarrassed of the whole situation and a little curious on how she might react to it.

What he saw from Musubi though was a comfortably look as she was smiling kindly, while ignoring her needs before speaking. "Well, that's too bad, but worries!" She said as she stretched her arms and closed her fists with determination. "Tomorrow will figure something out, ok Goku-Sama!" She finished her exclamation before toning down her voice. "As for today, guess will just have to spend the night here, I wouldn't mind." She finished softly while still having that beautiful smile yet on her brilliant features.

At this Goku smiled with affection and comprehension. _"Thanks Musubi."_

Goku then guided her to take a seat with him. The moment was quiet, nothing much but a few small glances and smiles send to each other, as they both glanced back at the cloudy sky; they had figured they would likely spend the night in that bench though at least they would be together. As Goku turned to look back at her he noticed in her eyes she showed sleepiness and exhaustion. "Say Musubi, if you feel sleepy just lay your head on my lap so you may sleep more comfortably." He offered her politely.

"Ah… Thank you Goku-Sama!" She said as she smiled sweetly at him, she was feeling extremely happy for her destined partner was someone like him. She then turned her head back to the sky, though she was tired, she wanted to enjoy the peaceful and quiet moment with her Ashikabi. But all too sudden, a small raindrop fell from the sky into Musubi's cheek, then without warning it turned into an abruptly and heavy rain.

"Eh… It's raining." Musubi said slowly with an innocent look, though looked indifferent to the situation.

"Yeah, guess today isn't our day." Goku said while chuckling without value, since he had trailed off thinking deeply about Musubi's well-being. He got up and turned back to look at her, only to find that innocent and nonchalant expression of hers that so well seems to fit her character gazing straight at him with wonder. "Say Musubi, is it really alright for me to be your Ashikabi? It's just that, I don't think I have much to offer you." He said calmly as he gave off a forced smile, but actually feeling quite depressed after seeing her so full of life even without food and shelter, he wished he had to offer, or at least under these circumstances he just couldn't.

Musubi slowly got up from her seat and quietly approached him, seeming to feel his discomfort she slowly reached her hands to his chest, touching him gently. "Goku-Sama." She said with affection, as she had leaned closer to kiss him right before he could expect it, and pink wings of light began to form on her back once more.

_"There is that feeling again…"_ Goku thought as he succumbed to the pleasure though to his misfortune, it was cut short as she pulled away and her wings ceased to be visible.

"By the fists of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!" Musubi had exclaimed with contentment deep in her voice. "Goku-Sama, each Sekirei has a very special person they are destined to meet and be with forever. It does not matter if their wealthy or poor; the only thing that matters is what their hearts have to offer for their Sekirei. If they love and care for us, then that is more then enough they have to offer, as for that's the reason we came to be." She finished with deep joy while crossing her arms, each to the side of her shoulders.

Goku could only gaze at her in amazement, and couldn't help but bring his earnest smile back into place. "Thank you Musubi-Chan, I promise I'll do my best as your Ashikabi!" He said determined.

"Yeah, I'll do my best too!" She said excitedly, as she grabbed him by the hand tightly and smiled sweetly at him, "Now hold on tight Goku-Sama!"

"Eh… What do you…?" Before Goku could finish asking what she meant by that, they were already spinning in great velocity, as the rate quickly began to form a large tornado. Musubi then launched full force into the air with the Sayian once again falling victim of yet another of her sudden actions. They were at least a thousand feet above land or probably even more as they had pierced through the clouds, though Goku wasn't really that surprised of setting off into the air, he was more astonished by the absolute beauty of the well hidden full moon, and with Musubi as the background which caused him to blush after witnessing such sight."

"See Goku-Sama, if we keep on looking even through the darkness, we'll eventually find anything beyond our sight." She said with an assuring smile while looking straight in his eyes, though not realizing the impulse had worn off and they were actually floating.

Then Goku asked nervously with a sweat drop running down his face. "Say Musubi-Chan, by any chance you know how to fly?"

"Eh…?" This was all she managed to say as they began to descend with great speed back to the ground. Though Goku was grabbing tightly of Musubi to make sure whatever happened, she would be left unharmed. Fortunately for him, he remembered of his ability to fly, but to his complete misfortune, he was all drained out for he didn't have any energy to pull it off due to how hungry he was.

In that instant he knew that if there was someone that could survive the impact was him only, so with that settled, he twisted his body to the side so he would fall on his back, thinking it this way Musubi would be left without much harm inflicted. They both closed their eyes as they waited for their fate to come, though what Goku didn't expect to happen in the moment after he closed his eyes, was seeing the image of that little blond girl seeming to catch them for an instant. Though only lasted until they fell down, fortunately less painfully thanks to a nearby tree. Which for some reason, did a lot on shielding them from the thousand foot fall.

The sound of falling leafs and shrieks quickly alarmed a certain landlady that was relaxing inside her inn, until the sudden sounds coming from outside brought her attention, and so she went to check out what had caused those sounds. As she opened the back door, she found a handsome black haired man with a very strange appearance, not to mention the cloth he was wearing. And a beautiful young brunette girl, with her cloth all torn up, showing what's considered indecent. Though they seemed to have landed pretty bad out of nowhere and seemed quite exhausted.

Miya could tell they wouldn't be robbers or a threat to her ownership, so she relaxed and spoke with worriedness and concern after seeing them in such soreness. "Oh my, are you ok?"

Goku turned his eyes to where the voice was coming from, as he looked at her with weariness though she seemed blurry in Goku's eyes. In response to her concern he gave off his goofy assuring smile before falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay before anyone begins, seems like were losing our naive little Goku huh :) if you haven't noticed or are beginning to think his getting a little off character, it's actually that his slowly beginning to grow more mature to this types of situations. ^_^ Thanks for your support and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Vegeta chapter! Sorry I took forever with this, at first I was busy so I didn't have time… then I felt lazy. I seriously don't know what came over me! But please do enjoy.

* * *

The sky cleared. Not a single rain drop fell from the sky ever since the colossal phenomenon started. It had left a wide and empty hole on the middle of the massive clouds, or at least what was left. The rain that streamed down did seem to have bothered neither Vegeta nor Karasuba in the least. As Vegeta just kept on following her lonesome and forward steps, for she wasn't slowed down nor pester after having her cloth soaked and heavy.

As Vegeta was following Karasuba's lead, he was beginning to grow more anxious as his stomach demanded more food, leaving him waiting for the moment he would fulfill his stomachs desires. On the way there, there wasn't any interplay or any questions concerning themselves. Since both of them, more or less, did not seem to care much to communicate at the moment, also considering being soaked did not help to solute the mood so as to start a conversation.

Karasuba then took a turn to the right and then just leaded the way forward in a straight direction, which guided them to a huge building right ahead. As they got closer and closer to the huge building, Vegeta couldn't help but figure this was their destination. In his thoughts, it was at some point more surprising than the sight of the Capsule Corp, considering the size, though the technology spoke for itself.

Then, Karasuba glanced back to see his reaction and to her wonder, it wasn't as much of a surprise as she would have expected it to be, for he looked pretty much indifferent, though it did seem to have done a very little effect. She then proceeded to walk towards the door, as she was about to meet with the front door, two very tall men with suits and sun glasses opened courteously the door for her. As they proceeded to get inside, Karasuba pointed out to the two men as if they were butlers. "He comes with me, I want one of you to take him to the kitchen, got it?" She said with her cold gaze in place.

"Affirmative, Mistress." They said in unison in a very soldier-like manner. This caused Vegeta to grin amused, as he saw the kind of authority she possessed towards the weak.

Karasuba then made her way towards Vegeta, she then said while smiling kindly to him. "I'm sorry, I won't be able keep you company. There is something I need to take care of as of right now." She then turned and walked towards the elevator. "If you need anything else, just let them know." She finished as she got inside the elevator, pressed a few buttons and the automatic door closed.

Even if it was quite rude to just leave a guest, Vegeta did not seem to care at the least. So instead, he turned to one of the butlers and gave him his first order. "Well? What are you waiting for you fool! Aren't you going to take me to the kitchen?!" He said menacingly to the tough looking butler in front of him.

Of course anyone would be pissed off at being order around like that, especially by the ones who seem smaller than they are. But the man decided to try and restrain those emotions and calmly followed his command. "I'm truthfully sorry master; I'll take you there right away."

Finally he began to show Vegeta around as he tried not to show too much dependency. As they took few turns on different hallways, the smell of food was finally beginning to catch up on Vegeta's nose. As the man opened a certain classy door for him, which leaded to a room with a huge rectangular dinner table that could easily fit up to fifty people. On the other side, right beside there was a two sided door which leaded to the cooking area. Vegeta quickly went up to the table and took a sit on the very front, patiently waiting as the butler quickly went inside the cooking area, then came and bowed at Vegeta before leaving the room.

Just a few seconds after he left, a beautiful young girl with black hair came out from the kitchen door, giving the menu to Vegeta as she smiled kindly while asking, "Good afternoon, how was your day today master?"

"Hmph! I rather not talk about it." Vegeta responded angrily, which caused her to sweat in nervousness.

"Um, I'm sorry. Can I take your order?" She said afraid and with disdain.

"In fact you can, I would like to order everything there is on the menu." He then gazed at her eyes causing her to take a step back in fear. "There won't be a problem with that, right?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'll make sure we have it ready in no time." She said as she ran back to the kitchen, she was so afraid she even forgot to pick up the menu.

And thus, Vegeta waited impatiently for the food to arrive.

* * *

Karasuba was walking on the lifeless long corridors, making her way towards the chairman and inform him about the events, which he was likely to have already found out about anyway. As she was on her way, she managed to hear sounds of running footsteps making their approach towards her direction, as they closed in, the figures turned out to be no other then her two other companions, the pony tail pink haired girl Benitsuba, and the calm gray haired young woman Haihane.

"Karasuba! We were looking for you everywhere, Minaka told us to search for you. He needs to talk to you about something important." Benitsuba said with seriousness deep in her voice, as they made her way in front of her.

"Heh, I know… In fact, I was just making my way over there." Karasuba said while she kept on walking towards her destination, leaving both of them behind. Though, to both Haihane's and Benitsuba's surprise and confusion, for some reason they could tell in that smile she was hiding something, which they did not know.

"Wait, do you happen to know why Minaka has to see you so urgently?" Haihane asked wondering.

"Why of course, it's about my winging after all." She finished her punctuation, making them stop on their tracks as they actually heard such absurdity. As they stood frozen, they finally seemed to notice the bird tattoo behind the back of her head.

_"She isn't joking!" _Both of them thought quite astonished by the news. "W-Wait a second! Does that mean you've already gotten winged by Natsuo!?" Benitsuba asked unbelievably and without much hope, considering she had spent most of the day admiring Natsuo from an acceptable distance, where only few guests are allowed to watch as the people commit their work. Benitsuba was without doubt reacting to Natsuo, so there was not a hint of unconcern for this matter, for it may alter things. As for Haihane, she liked the idea of getting winged by someone like him; nonetheless she wasn't really reacting to him.

"Hehe, you'll find out in a bit." Karasuba said as they had approached a big gate, guarded by two tough body guards which as they sighted the three Sekirei, had opened the door politely so they may enter. Inside it revealed a very large and luxurious room, filled with many important men that are concerned in the Sekirei Plan, so of course Natsuo was no exception. All of them were seated on both sides of the long elegant table, and as for the very front, was Minaka, the very President of MBI wearing that never losing amused smile that is so well plastered on his face. Along with his assistant Takami, who is standing right alongside him.

The three young women came in, making their approach towards the front of the room, now waiting for him to speak. Though the only thing audible in the room was a long silence, which was beginning to suffocate Benitsuba, for she just wanted to beat whatever news out of the President for building up more tension. Then finally, he began to raise his voice.

"Well, well Karasuba, this was an unexpected turn of events. I'm quite sure you are aware of what this means right?" Minaka said relaxed as he moved his hands to his chin.

"For a fact, I do. I know this will complicate some things for you, but I can assure you… He could come with some_ benefits._" Karasuba responded amusingly, as the thought of Vegeta crossed her mind.

"Oh… And how_ so_?" He asked intrigued to know the reasons of why that certain person could come out with benefits. Also considering those words came from the amusing blood thirsty Sekirei.

"Hehe, l could tell you right now. But I get the feeling you will find out more when you meet him in person." She said intrigued and with pure excitement how such meeting would turn out like.

They continued talking about this 'someone' who everyone seems quite aware of except for Benitsuba and Haihane, which now had begun to get on Benitsuba's nerves as she decided to interrupt abruptly. "Just what the hell are you guys talking about?! Who is this person that seems to be so important?!"

Minaka a little startled began to calm her down with a loose mind. "Hmmm… relax Benitsuba, you should have already figured were talking about Karasuba's Ashikabi." He then looked at her more deeply and smiled brightly as an idea came to mind. "Say, why don't you and Haihane bring him to me? It will be nice if you girls start to get along with him." He inquired thoughtfully.

"Huh? Why do you want me to escort that loser! And more importantly, why would I want to get along with him?!" Benitsuba said with annoyance and unexplained hatred towards this unknown person, though completely naïve to Minaka's hidden intentions.

"Hehe just saying, but please do escort him here, have I made myself clear?" He said with a more serious tone, and so to make sure his orders are to be followed.

After his hostile command, it took every bit of Benitsuba's willpower she possess not to smack the shit out of him. But instead, she sighed in defeat and ignored it for the best. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Where is he?"

"I believe his in the Kitchen at the very bottom floor. Although make sure not to keep us waiting too lo-" _Clang!_

Minaka did not get to finish his request as they both left quickly closing the door with force, due to eagerness and the pleasure of staying as far away from him as possible. "Well, aren't they_ rude?"_ Minaka finished sarcastically though indifferent.

Benitsuba stumbled her feet towards the elevator in annoyance and in a very childish manner. Considering she didn't say a word to refuse the president's orders, since it would not suit her well to go against his commands. So instead, she decided to let off some steam towards her fellow partner Haihane, who as always, took it in as the usual. "Damn, that stupid monkey! I swear if it weren't because his so important, I would have kicked his ass for bossing me around all the time!" Benitsuba finished her point as they both got inside the elevator.

With her usual calm expression, Haihane went up to press a few buttons in a very precise manner taking into account that she's wearing her hand claws, as she begun to speak warningly towards her fellow partner. "Well, you have to consider he has the power to take you out of the Discipline Squad if you don't follow orders, though if you have tried to attack him, he would surely have you terminated."

"Hahaha! Terminate _me?!_ Don't make me laugh; even if he wanted to, he knows there aren't_ that_ many Sekirei who are as strong as me. So even if I had done something to him, he knows he can't do_ shit_ about it!" Benitsuba finished proudly and with arrogance, just in time as the elevator opened up in front of them.

As they got off the elevator, Haihane began to wonder about Karasuba's Ashikabi, finding it quite astounding that Karasuba would actually accept getting winged by a human other than Natsuo. "Hm, don't you feel a little intrigued to meet Karasuba's Ashikabi? If you think about it, what kind of person did it have to be so she may have reacted to him?"

"Well, it's true that it can't be just anybody, but will find out _very_ soon." She said as they approached a door, Benitsuba inspected it by glancing up and down as if trying to recall if this was the place. "I think this is it," she said as she slide the door open.

Though what instantly caught their eyes at that very moment was how this person was singlehandedly devouring with incredible speed the remaining type of foods that were on the plates; meanwhile the servants took the leftover plates that were piled up as tall buildings. As their eyes turned towards the flame like spiky haired individual, Benitsuba could only stare at the man in astonishment and wonder, due to his interesting and well-built appearance, but more because of the great quantity of food he was eating with such rapidness. While Haihane felt a sudden attraction towards this man as her eyes gazed more profoundly at him with interest and sentiment, though without her knowing, she was unconsciously reacting to him lightly.

Their thoughts got interrupted as the man suddenly got up from his seat swiftly, apparently finished eating as the plates that were filled with food just a moment ago were now left empty. His killing gaze then turned to the two figured that made there sudden appearance. This gave both of them a strange chill going through their spines, for he did with such killing intensity. "What do you two want?" He asked coldly and as if he already knew those two girls came to get him.

Though he obviously looks like the type no one should mess with, Benitsuba quickly took her arrogant stance and began to speak confidently, not letting her rank sink due to the fact that she was afraid for an instant by a lowly human. "Listen _Ashikabi_, were here to take you to meet the Chairman! As you may see… Minaka's gotten his eyes on you the very moment you winged Karasuba, and you became her Ashikabi. So his decided to have a word with you." She then cracked her knuckles with a deviant smile on as if trying to appear more threatening. "So you either come with us peacefully, or will take you to him by force!" She stated fiercely and with willingness, waiting impatiently to see his frightened reaction after finding out the powerful president of MBI was after him.

Though she could only stare at him completely stupefied and disappointed by his reaction, for Vegeta just gazed at her completely ignorant and indifferent to her threatening proclamation. Though there was one thing that did caught his interest, it was to know more about what this Minaka could have to offer. So above anything else, he asked a question of his own. "So tell me girl, does this Minaka have any type of advanced technology at all?"

Though this question had nothing to do with anything in particular, Haihane decided to give a response to his doubts. "Yeah, he does. He even bought the whole capital of Tokyo due to the advanced technology he has." She added, but just right after that she wondered why she would bother to answer his question in the first place.

Due to Haihane's response, Benitsuba was looking at her fellow partner with annoyance, apparently irritated that she would answer his question without them having to.

Vegeta thought about her response, it made him seem like a man with category and power for him to threaten and so to grand his demands. Also figuring he had nowhere to go. So with his mind made up he gave his response. "Well, don't just keep me waiting here then, take me to him so I can speak with him."

"Hmph, well that took long enough! It's this way." Benitsuba said as she and Haihane leaded the way, with Vegeta following from behind with his arms crossed and with a smirk.

* * *

_"Bam!"_

The two sided door open brusquely along with two flying bodyguards, quickly alarming all the people in the room as they speedily got up from their seat frightened, except for Minaka and Karasuba. All eyes turned to behold the one responsible that was now coming into view, as he welcomed himself inside. Though leaving behind two dumbfounded Sekirei and upfront two unconscious bodyguards. Everybody watched the man with awe and shock, except for Karasuba and Minaka who were grinning amusingly as the man walked further to the front of the room.

"You'll have to excuse my ruthless behavior towards your men, I suddenly got a certain urge to hit someone, but I'm feeling a lot better now." Vegeta then cracked his knuckles while smirking. "Now, let's get down to business. What exactly do you want from me?"

Now what everyone would have normally expected Minaka to have done next would have been him ordering the whole Disciplinary Squad and MBI soldiers to go against this bold man. Though for this case, he was feeling too amused and intrigued to actually care, so instead played along with it and asked him quite humorously

"Haha! Well, I'm glad my _men_ could help you lower some of your stress, Vegeta-san? If I recall correctly from what Karasuba told me, that is your name correct?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Splendid! Vegeta-san it is! You know… usually, I could be able to look up any person I desire and find all types of info about them. But to my curiosity and disbelief, I could not find any particular data concerning you. It's like you don't even exist. Mind explaining why is that?" Minaka asked suggestively, though not really demanding for an answer.

Vegeta quickly brushed him off annoyed. "I don't feel in the mood to talk about my private matters with an insect, so mind your own business and start talking of why you needed me here!" Vegeta retorted to him vulgarly as he pointed his finger, clearly showing he was not in a good mood.

"My apologies then, now then… let's get to why I need you here. But firstly, I'm aware that you don't know any details of what you've gotten yourself acquaintance to, so let me get that clear first." Minaka then took in a long deep breath before talking. "There are currently 108 Sekirei that have been released by me into the capital; Karasuba being one of them of course. They are what you would call aliens, all in search for their destined person and soon to be Ashikabi. At one point they will have to fight and survive against each other…!" He then began to lose his grip as he felt too much excitement boiling up within him. "And the one who over comes the odds will be able to ascend into the higher sky above! Becoming a God and have the fate of the world within his hands! Doesn't that sound exhilarating?!" He finished too excitedly as he had a foot already at the top of his desk, extending his arms with his madly over excited smile.

Everyone decided to face of somewhere else then keep on staring at such humiliating scene, but rather just thinking of it as his habitual senseless behavior. While Takami, only moved her index finger to her forehead, tired of hearing that same old crap once again. And as for Haihane and Benitsuba, they too ignored the man that was usually embarrassing himself, so instead chose to pay much more interest towards Vegeta, who they both found his type of character quite appalling. Also considering he stands his own confidently and impudently, against probably the most powerful man in the world, economically that is.

"I'm sorry, I got a little too over excited there for a second." Minaka apologies as he got back to seat, though Vegeta clearly showed a non-caring firm expression, signaling him to continue. "As I was saying, a person currently becomes an Ashikabi the precise moment a human and a Sekirei performs mucosal contact. Kissing to put it simply. In this case you and Karasuba's contact caused the wings of light to sprout on her back as you may have witnessed. After the kiss, the Sekirei's contact then causes a _link_ between you two. In other meanings, Karasuba has become your soul mate."

"It causes what!" Vegeta shouted as he unexpectedly changed his firm and patient expression to a fierce one, causing everyone to move back uncomfortably from their seat, as they suddenly felt a spike of the man's eccentric strength. Karasuba just glared at him feeling a slightly offended, though speculating why he showed more astonishment towards their link then the fact that if they won, he would factually become a God and have the world within his grasp.

Unknowingly to everyone though, his reaction only meant he was surprised and not particularly enraged by that fact. Meaning he was actually quite shocked as everything was becoming clear to him, his eyes widened in realization of what that bothersome feeling he had felt earlier meant. It explained why he suddenly felt that certain urge or heat within him when he walked past Karasuba. He was also part of an advanced alien race after all, meaning his natural psychic ability's is way higher than humans possess. Explaining why having a slight reaction towards a reacting Sekirei became much easier for him, due to being a Sayian; furthermore Karasuba basically forced a link between the two when they kissed. Also taking into account that Sekirei have the specialty of bonding with particular different species, so it was no surprise he had felt a slight reaction.

To some degree Minaka felt staggered by his reaction as he asked him feeling quite enthralled and suspicious. "I did not expect that reaction from something _so_, simple; I'm actually quite intrigued to know why, since there seems to be quite a reason behind that thoughtful reaction."

"There is, but it does not concern you." Vegeta quickly jerked him off.

Minaka was starting to grow frustrated, not by Vegeta's behavior towards such a powerful man as he, but by the fact that he was blind folded and oppressed to know more about this secretive man, for he did not have the slightest intention to open himself, not even a bit. But getting back to the point, he decided it was time to discuss the topic of what he intended for him.

Minaka smiled widely and pressed his hands together. "Hmph, so be it. Now that you know mostly everything let me get straight to the point then… I want you to currently become the Ashikabi of the _Third Disciplinary Squad_. They are a small group of three elite Sekirei, consisting of those two girls over there which you just met, Benitsuba and Haihane." Minaka said as he pointed his finger as an indication to them. Haihane was gazing indifferently, but Benitsuba on the other hand, was having trouble lifting her jaw due to something Minaka had just mentioned. "And of course, you already know the Chief of the Discipline Squad, Karasuba. Their job is to keep everything in peace and order, to hunt down any Sekirei who tries to resist us MBI or tries to escape the Capital." He finished that sentence.

Then Minaka's mad gaze went straight to Benitsuba who was now staring at him with disgust, as Minaka could make out a silent curse escape from her lips _"Bastard."_

"Vegeta-san, do the following and I'll give you all types of accommodations. The right to live here by all means, I'll supply you with expensive food, a luxurious room, and currency. You'll be living like a God if you do the following for me." Minaka then licked his dried lips, his next words then escaped his mouth with anticipation. "You'll have to kiss both Benitsuba and Haihane, it's quite simple really. Don't worry if they don't want to comply, I'll use force by all means if necessary."

He then got cut off short when Benitsuba shrieked, causing an instant and foreseen interruption to his demands, completely in contradiction of it, and all eyes were now staring at Benitsuba who now exposed all of her explosive wrath towards the fellow Oppressor. "You can't just decide that on your own! You know for a very long damn time now I've been reacting to Natsuo! Though you did not allow my winging until Karasuba made up her fucking mind! A-And n-now…!" The fearless and merciless Sekirei was starting to have an emotional breakdown. She fell to her knees, knowing there wasn't much or more like _anything_ in her power to fight off the oppressor, and to stop her incoming fate with the man she did not want as Ashikabi.

Minaka, entirely ignoring her statement snapped his fingers, making appear before Benitsuba two largely build body guards, all well prearranged, each grabbing her by one arm forcing her to stand on her feet. "_Oh my, _but what a surprise Benitsuba, it's wonderful of you to step up and volunteer first. And as for you Vegeta-san, just kiss her and the winging process for her will be settled, then goes Haihane, and everything will be yours to keep, is that simple." Minaka said with his dreadful and sickening mind, leaving Takami staring horribly, thinking he can't possibly be more inhuman like as he is now.

When Benitsuba heard that, she suddenly snapped as her eyes were locked on Vegeta with hatred, not to his surprise. _"Y-You! It's your entire fault! If you hadn't appeared, everything would be left the same!"_ She thought fiercely as her stare became more, more vile. As Vegeta, more to her dreadfulness was actually looking down on her, without a much consisting thought about her feelings.

Her desperate mind suddenly awoke a sickening idea; she was going to charge full speed against Vegeta before anyone could react and so to snap his neck in a prompt, at that point taking out the Black Sekirei instantly in the process, and therefore giving her the perfect chance to kill the despiteful and defenseless Minaka, for last and not least quickly taking Natsuo away without much concern about his opinions that would develop. Though it sounded completely nonsensical and dreamlike, it was the only thing her despairing mind state could come up with during the tough situation. Considering that much more pleasant, than being, in Sekirei terms _violated._

Her plan was all made up and ready to be taken into unhesitant action, but there was only one tiny itsy bitsy problem, it was that she struggled to escape from the unlooked-for men's grasp. _"It's as if they are stronger than me! But how could that be?!" _She thought dreadfully.

Benitsuba's tone then was becoming even more stressed, still sounding fierce and demanding, though still in her she knew she was now trapped like a rat. "I-I can't move. You bastard! What did you do!?" She exclaimed sounding desperate and confused.

Minaka smiled, reminiscing about his fellow researcher Takehito Asama, who aided him on discovering a drug that would help prevent a Sekirei's powers, obviously in use by the two fellow men. "It's just a little alteration I found from a fellow friend, but out of the question. You said you wanted to be part of the Disciplinary Squad, or am I wrong? "He said while smiling with such pleasant delight of her analytical struggle to think about her response. Playing with her emotions with ease, leaving her to think between the two choices she's been given.

She dropped back, she began sweating with nervousness as her mind kept on telling her she wanted both with such fervor, she replied apprehensively. "O-Of course I do! But I'd rather be winged by Natsuo above anyone else!" The face that was filled with hate just a moment ago was now showing weakness and desire for pity. Though not a hint of mercy was shown, causing her to break to an even more desperate state, her watery eyes turned towards the unspoken savior. Benitsuba desperately started begging as if her life depended on it. "I love you Natsuo, p-please, do not allow this! I want you to be my Ashikabi!" She cried in desperation.

It was surely a sight to behold, but more of pity to Vegeta's eyes. _"She would stood her pride so low for a weak pathetic human; I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her." _Vegeta thought as he kept watching the whole dilemma of the desperate girl's situation.

As for Haihane and Karasuba, they kept watching without flinching much as their comrade hopelessly tried to avoid a fate that was already chosen for her. Both not thinking of her as being particularly weak, but showed mostly pity towards her since the proud Benitsuba just got stood so low by weak humans.

Natsuo unexpectedly got up from his seat to everyone's surprise; it gave Benitsuba a glimpse of sudden hope, but it did not go the way she was expecting it to go. Actually, the event that happened next pierced her heart tragically. "Things have changed now Benitsuba, to be honest, the only reason for my interest in joining the Disciplinary Squad in the first place was all mainly because of Karasuba, I'm sorry to say this, but you and me _means _nothing. The only thing best only for you is to accept this fate." He said as he excused himself out of the room, not able to tolerate it any longer.

Benitsuba's eyes went as wide as her eyelids could allow it; she felt expressionless and filled with unbound emptiness due to so much pain. Then from her shocked and wide eyes ran down small tears. What she heard from the man she loved was just too much to bear, she was lead to suffer the worst pain that could ever be inflicted upon a Sekirei... being denied love. Her body was beginning to shudder and she started feeling numb, and then well oppressed tears began to fill her eyes and she started weeping her most solemn emotions. In fact her body was now completely numb; falling to her knees as she seemed to care no less anymore about the world.

The event seemed a little too much for Takami, who kept observing in disdain and pain of such denial. Until to her storming rage the _President _began to speak as if nothing less is happening. "Well Vegeta-san, this is your chance to take, wing her." He offered without a hint of hesitation or any type of emotion that should be surging within a human being.

Vegeta looked at the girl, practically being dragged now that she didn't have enough strength to hold her own weight due to the horrendous pain she was going through. Even_ he_ looked no less than indifferent for her situation like Minaka. Vegeta was being stoic; he felt _pity _which wasn't much common to suddenly arise within him. He then turned back to glare at Minaka smiling, for an initiative and beneficial idea came to mind. "I will do it, but within one term." He said sounding demanding.

"Go on." Minaka replied questionably.

"I want you to build me a gravity chamber within a week, one that's specious, and can hold on up to 300 times normal gravity." Vegeta finished, causing everyone to stare jaw opened at the solemn man as if he was crazy. However both Karasuba and Minaka kept gazing at him, he was serious and willing. Apparently finding out one thing this man desired, strength.

More than amused and willing Minaka responded. "I will gladly come to your terms Vegeta-san, just keep in mind your part of the deal." He said bringing the whole business thing back.

"Of course, I will comply as well, though I hope you don't mind if I resolve that later. I believe I mentioned to you to have it ready within a week! It wasn't a question. So until you show me the gravity chamber is done, I will go ahead and do that." Vegeta finished, having it well played out for he did not exhibited his intention done by minuscule pity towards her.

_"Devious bastard."_ Minaka thought while clenching his teeth, kind of having it figured though his statement does not prove it. "Why of course my newest friend! I'm actually starting to grow a liking into you, in fact, I let you live here as of right now!" He said more than happy of his own statement. Vegeta just made his day.

"Hmph, alright." Vegeta said quickly, not willing to take the offer for granted.

Benitsuba now freed from the two men, managed to turn her head towards Vegeta in question, what she had just heard sounded too good to be true. It felt as if a merciful God gave her a chance of life. _"But why would that ma… V-Vegeta be doing this for me… or is he? It sounded more like business than compassion to me."_ She thought confused, though she let it go in the end. It meant more to her pride and peace of mind, not being shown compassion by anyone. Or else, she would feel she's in his debt.

And awkward silence and gazing kept on going for a bit, at that juncture Minaka decided for this meeting to come to close. "Very well then, Benitsuba, be ready for when the time comes. And Vegeta-san, it was a pleasure meeting you. Just remember that you have to come to terms with our deal, alright. If not, there might be problems for me to resolve." He finished his suggestion with a tone that easily exposed his warning.

Vegeta ignored his threat, instead, he just attacked it right away, ignoring completely that Minaka could provide immediate consequences to any threat that comes to him. "I _will _comply on my part, though let me remind you. You have one week to build the gravity chamber, I don't care how much it would normally take, if it's not done." He smirked. "There might be problems for me to resolve."

At this the chairman smiled madly. "Hahaha! You have my word!" The chairman then turned to Haihane who wasn't left out of the picture. He had come to notice the types of reactions and slight blushes she displayed when Vegeta showed such eagerness and strength when he spoke harshly at him. _"Very likely a reaction." _He thought, than he reached into something in his drawer and tossed it to Haihane, who has un-doubtful reflexes and instantly caught it with her hand claws carefully, it was a room key card. "Do you mind taking our guest to one of our most suitable rooms Haihane?" He inquired.

Haihane just turned and said. "Sure." She followed orders without saying anything else.

Not a single thanks or goodbyes were shared, when Vegeta just followed her to the door passing by the strangers and Benitsuba, who was still on her knees and looking back at him. But just suddenly the chairman called. "Oh, and Vegeta-san."

Vegeta turned around as he waited annoyed to hear him out.

"Nice hairdo." He said comically.

"Hmph." Vegeta responded back and left following behind her once more.

_"Sound of door closing."_

"What do you mean nice hairdo!" Takami said out load as she proceeded to hit him in the head. "How could you possibly be so idiotic! Neverless! How could you just obey his demands? We are the ones who are supposed to be in control here!" She stated her point flawlessly.

"Hahn... Your right, but tell me. Would it help much with him? Or would it?" Minaka asked while smirking, which caused her to think twice before answering.

"Guess you're right. But his strange, even his hair and appearance. And _obviously_ his not the type I would mess around with. Say... what did you think about him?" Takami asked.

Minaka glanced back at Karasuba, who was listening and seeming to also wonder what his opinion was. He then glanced back at Takami. "You know Takami… I was actually a bit worried the person who winged Karasuba might not come to terms with some specific qualities for the job. But now I can feel it! The guy is more than capable for the job."

Karasuba grinned satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope I made everything clear and simple with this chapter. Vegeta is also the main character after all so he deserves his own specific chapter, just as I plan out for Goku. Hope you enjoyed, I'll do my best on finishing chapters sooner instead of being lazy now and then :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for taking even longer XP I had to deal with issues. Yet, I hope you guys enjoy this particular chapter :) And thanks to all the people who reviewed on my previous chapter, it means a lot. Please R&R, enjoy.

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Goku-sama, are you alright?" Musubi questioned Goku without much distress in her voice, as she crawled towards her half-conscious Ashikabi who had fallen over due to such yet oblivious wounds.

The landlady of the Inn, also known as Miya, walked towards the two strangers with the whole purpose to aid and check if they got severely injured. She firstly approached the girl and helped her stand up as she did a swift check on her body, which seem to be the most battered at the moment, if her ripped cloth and few scratched was anything to go by. But after finding her in not such a critical state, she smiled at her heartedly and did a quick remark.

"You seem to be alright, only a few scratched that require to get disinfected and bandaged. Unfortunately for your cloth, well… they weren't as lucky, _but then again_ I could lend you a kimono since I can't just let a young lady walk outside looking indecent." Miya offered generously to the girl with a kind smile, though Musubi carelessly ignored her offer as her gaze went over to Goku in worry and questioning, however her worry instantly turned to shock and disbelief.

When Miya heard no response from Musubi, she decided to have a closer look at her. While doing so she could see the girls face turn pale and her eyes were wide in fright and horror, her lips were trying to make out a few words but dropped in the attempt since she did not have any strength, she was too petrified to even speak.

Miya quickly turned her head over to see the girl's fatal expression. And when she did, she instantly used her right hand to cover her mouth in complete shock as well, after seeing the horrible state the man was in. But unlike Musubi, she was able to react and express her concerns.

"By the God's… what on earth happened to him?!" She shouted in disbelief and concern as she saw the bloody state the man was in, which was all displayed through his thin blue cloth, now getting stained by his own blood. _"Who would dare do such inhuman act?" _She thought in disgust, for she figured all those wounds wouldn't be coincidental at all, and it was actually caused by someone vile.

Miya's thoughts however would go interrupted as Musubi suddenly snapped out of her trance state; she quickly dropped down to her knees in front of him as worry and concern encircled her. Wrapping Goku's hands strongly into hers in an attempt to feel his body heat, in hope it wouldn't be fading with his life. Regretful tears mixed with fault then began to fill her eyes, as she abruptly broke in remorse.

"Goku-sama! Goku-sama…! I-I-I'm so sorry! I-It's all my fault…! (Sniff) I-If it weren't because of me you wouldn't be… (Sniff) I-I've been causing you lots of pain, haven't I?" She asked though stated in resolve, as her hurting tears dropped into his forehead, which they slowly but progressively caused Goku to awake from his daze.

Goku then tried to lift up his weary sight though still seeing an obscure blur, but being able to tell the person in front of him was no other then the lively Musubi, who was unexpectedly crying dispirited and in fault all over him. Goku never liked it when people around him cried; it was always a plain discomforting sight. Nonetheless in this case, he could not only feel the sadness coming from her, or the ki that can also display her emotions at any given moment. No not only that, but Goku was also beginning to feel her pain and uneasiness for it was being transmitted into him, causing an effect in his emotions and person as well.

Musubi opened her eyes slowly, as she suddenly felt a gentle and warm touch pass her cheek; it gave off a very comforting feeling as her gloomy cry lastly stopped, and her gaze came towards her Ashikabi, who was so warmly smiling at her.

Goku then slowly and contentedly reassured. "D-Don't worry, I'll be alright. This isn't your fault so p-please stop crying." He stated faintly with a kind weak smile as his eyes slowly began to close again in exhaustion, leaving everything once again completely obscure.

Although Goku's visibility could only make out the dim dark void; it somehow felt like being in a dream, different however considering it felt like the time was passing quickly. But even so he could hear voices inside of his dream-awake state and one feminine voice in particular, who if he remembered correctly was the similar voice who was talking to Musubi earlier. _"That voice, it's probably from the lady that asked if we were alright."_ Goku thought figuring, but focused to keep on listening to her voice that was crying in fast motion.

_"Quickly! Quickly! Help me bring him inside before he loses more blood! We will tend him in the living room… "_ Her echoed voice quickly exclaimed as if they were losing time. Just then new voices and the sound of sliding doors were also heard. Yet the slight voices and noises suddenly faded, only to leave him completely oblivious as time slip up during the passing events.

**-o-**

Awakening from impulsive sleep was something that felt extremely satisfying to Goku's physique. Unfortunately for him, beginning to regain consciousness was something that wasn't very comforting to the weary body. However it was a relief in this case even if it meant feeling the irritating disoriented sourness, since he was finally experiencing awareness after long unconsciousness.

No surprise after a while he was beginning to feel more alert, that's when his ki sensing ability was most cooperative. He felt the ki of two people in particular who were pretty much right beside him, though their ki was unfamiliar. At that juncture, his hearing sense was beginning to come back to him; those two were talking about something he couldn't make out, though the voices consisted of one female and one male.

Yet he felt uncomfortable he knew and figured he shouldn't try to move, and just allow his body to heal a little more since it might cause a more stressful effect on him. But unfortunately his curiosity and politeness got the better of him, bringing him to open his eyes slowly so to adjust to the light, he then in a slow pace began to sit up, gazing obviously at the two unfamiliar figures that were also attentive to the awaking of Goku; they looked at him in wonder and with little misperception.

"Speak of the devil, his finally awake." A person with a moderate body, long black hair, wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans spoke up sarcastically and coolly.

"Well, he _was_ knocked around quite a bit, it's actually surprising his conscious from the state he was in just an hour ago." A girl with many feminine characteristics spoke up; she has brown eyes, long dark brown hair with one side made into a ponytail. And she was wearing a pink-violet shirt with a golden star in the middle of her shirt where she showcased her large breasts, and on her lower part tight Capri jeans.

Goku stood and gazed awkwardly at the two for a moment, not really thinking straight due to the heavy feeling in his body. He then gazed absent mindedly at his own figure, finding it bandaged over bandages all over the place, though he was wearing a long slide green jacket that still exposed his sturdy torso, and on his lower part blue jeans.

After checking himself out he gazed all around the room, in short it was considered a nice clear and well rearranged living room, it had few paintings, a small TV and a table where it could fit at least around 8-10 people, Goku's eyes then narrowed back to the two people who he had forgotten about for a second.

"Eh… I'm sorry, I spaced out for a bit." Goku said solemnly and awkwardly, but decided to change and set a new disposition quickly. "My name is Son Goku, I really appreciate you two for treating my wounds and all."

"Heh no problem man, but just to let you know that after I saved your life, it's going to cost you quite a sum." The man said scratching his fingers with a greedy smirk.

Goku's face quickly went from calm and thankful to shocked and fearful. "W-What?! B-But I don't have any money!" He said naively and concerned about this matter, for he was too short on any kind of currency to pay the medical debt.

The girl quickly stepped in as Goku's defender. "_Oh_ you don't have to pay him at all, he hardly did anything. In fact, he barely does anything good with his own life." The girl then decided to change the theme. "By the way my name is Uzume, is nice to meet you Goku-kun." She said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Uzume-san, and thank you." Goku said most sincerely and appreciative to her which then caused her to blush lightly, for she _did_ save him from a complete rip off.

The man then retorted back in defense to Uzume's mean attribute. "Hmph, well I at least was more _useful _then you, considering I wasn't blushing and gushing all over the place after checking out his muscles." He finished teasingly.

"Eh… Oh shut up you! It's not like it meant anything!" Uzume shouted back at him as she began blushing in embarrassment, bringing Goku to scratch the back of his head as he chuckled clumsily. By this event, Uzume in defense brought her own mischievous remark into work. "Besides all that, Miya is the one that deserves all the credit here for treating him; the only thing I remember you doing was to moderately strip him and dressed him back on." She finished truthfully and waited for him to proceed with anticipated revulsion.

"Ugh… Don't even remind me of what Miya forced me to do, I should have never come here at the time I did." He said annoyed and disgusted for having been forced to nude a man for medical treatment. Nevertheless he learned his lesson and decided to change the topic. "Anyhow the name is Kaoru Seo, here I'll give you one of my cards if you ever need anything, though stripping men or doing any of those kinds of stuff is beyond me." He said as he reached into his pocket and took one of his inconspicuous cards and tossed it over to Goku, who caught it instantly.

Although Goku took a small glimpse at the small paper, unfortunately for him however he didn't know what the words meant since he never really did learn how to read, so he ignored the content and just slide the paper into his pocket as he assumed. "Mm, thank you."

After a moment of silence, Goku instigated to move his muscles lightly and it felt like they were beginning to work more normally, plus his injuries did not felt like they were at risk anymore. So he decided to stand up and so to stretch out a bit, bringing a relaxing feeling into his physique, however for a moment there he couldn't help thinking he was making himself at home, which to his utmost modesty thought it was not right since the people here have already done so much for him.

"Say, I think it's time for me to leave now, I thank you all for your hospitality but I don't want to overdo it." Goku told the two of them sincerely, which they then inquired back at him by such amiability.

"What? But you just got here, besides what about that girl who came along with you? She's over at the kitchen helping Miya prepare a big dinner for you; she _did_ mention you were very hungry after all." Uzume stated with many points in her remark.

_"Huh…? Oh that's right!" _Goku thought to himself sheepishly for having forgotten about Musubi. Then his thoughts went over to the second point Uzume stated. "Food?!" Goku exclaimed barely containing his excitement though he must have sounded awkwardly determined, but all the same he never minded since he had just remembered how hungry he was too care enough about humility.

Seo instantly began to laugh and stated humorously. "This guy seems to have come here only for the same reason as I did, Haha!" He finished with laughter.

"Hmph. Yeah right, I don't see him coming here every day of the week for food _unlike_ you." Uzume retorted back at him sarcastically.

It was then at that juncture that Goku's food-daze dropped and he then couldn't help on thinking of how awfully friendly and humble they were being towards him. "I'm really thankful for everything you guys are doing for me and Musubi, I promise we'll leave after we eat, and that I'll pay you back somehow." Goku couldn't help on saying way too honestly.

By this, Uzume decided to stop his humble act and just tell him the good news with additional information. "Oh stop being so modest already, just to let you know that Musubi mentioned you both didn't have a place or any money, so the Landlady of the Inn is going to talk to you about that after we eat. However… just letting you know this Inn is called Maison Izumo and only very _uncommon _people live here, though it should be nice if normal people like you joined us too." Uzume defined kindly to him.

To Goku's contentment it was amazing news; it meant that Musubi and he won't require troubling themselves while searching for a place. "Hehe I guess that means I have to give both Musubi and the Landlady my thanks for helping me out so much." Goku stated with an honest grin in place; certainly it would be great living among such nice people.

_"Door slides open"_

Everyone's head quickly turned to the direction of the sound of the door opening, Goku speculated his _'son grin'_ when he saw it was no other then Musubi standing by the doorway, who also seemed to be tiring different cloth apart from her ripped ones, for she was now wearing an elegant traditional pink floral kimono. However when she had just arrived, she was looking into Goku's eyes as if she was in a trance.

However, Goku after the long quiet moment then casually stopped the silent and trivial starry-eyed moment with one of his naive remarks. "Hey what's up there Musubi, you happen to know if the food is almost ready? I'm starving."

Yet Goku's statement quickly managed to receive a _'seriously?' _look from both Uzume and Seo. Considering that in the meantime he was in a near death state, his companion remained along his side with concern and uneasiness, and of all the things he could have said to her, he had just asked her if the food is almost prepared.

Though for certain Musubi did not mind about his careless rudeness towards her, for instead her eyes were opening to get watery and she began dropping a few tears filled with contentment and regret. However this sudden development rapidly brought Goku to ask for her well-being.

"Ah h-hey Musubi! Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Goku asked concerned as he moved his hand at her direction in a desperate attempt to calm her.

Although Goku was completely oblivious of her reaction, Uzume and Seo quickly supposed it was because he would actually ask her something so trivial while her feelings and worries were seriously dropping for his well-being. Just as Uzume was about to scold Goku, Musubi quickly embraced him with a leaping hug, causing him to drop back into the floor as he was beginning to suffocate due to her large breasts being on his face, as they were utterly taking away the oxygen for his lungs.

"Goku-sama! I-I thought…! (Sniff) I thought you were going to die…! Y-You seemed so weak and, and… (Sniff)I'm really sorry I got you hurt!" Musubi cried all of her regrets and fears into his shirt as her small hands gripped into his jacket, and her head was now lowered into his chest seeking a comforting position.

At the whole display of events, Goku could only find the only thing left for him to do was to comfort her depressed state, so with an encouraged smile which he gave to Musubi, he gradually moved his hand to the back of her head and slowly began to caress her gently and supportively as he reassured her. "Hey don't worry about it, you _see,_ I'm alright!" He exclaimed happily as he grabbed her shoulders and moved her back so she may look at his features; he was smiling brightly at her showcasing he was ok.

Her remorseful weeping lastly came to an end, yet it was soon replaced by such a bright smile which showed cased such gratitude and love for him. "Thank you very much Goku-sama, for always being so nice and patient with me even if it was my fault you got hurt, thank you for always forgiving me." Musubi stated earnestly.

"Hey it was nothing, really now I should be the one thanking you for finding us a place you know. Uzume already told me the good news, guess even after the drop everything turned out for a reason." Goku said with a chuckle.

"Yep, Musubi is very glad too! The Landlady is a very nice person, she treated both of us and gave us cloth. Oh and she mentioned she would like to speak to you personally about something." Musubi said excitedly and just at the presented moment the Landlady came into view, as she was holding two plates with both hands, each plate stacked with plenty of homemade food.

Her gaze went directly towards Goku; she smiled heartedly as she spoke gracefully. "My, I'm glad you're already conscious since I just made dinner for all of us, I hope it comes to your liking." She said as she placed down the plates on the table. "Uzume, Seo, mind helping me bring the rest of dinner, let's all be cooperative with our guests here."

"Sure." Uzume said as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Seo a little distressed got up and was also directed to the kitchen as he retorted disdainfully. "Well, so much for being a guest here too." He finished sarcastically.

Unfortunately for Seo, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine as Miya called out for him. "What was that again you scoundrel?" Miya asked strangely calm and menacingly.

"Umm, n-nothing just that I better hurry so I don't make the guests here wait Haha!" Seo stated as he hurriedly ran to the kitchen.

"Hehe that's what I thought." She said while smiling wickedly, as Miya turned back to face her guests, she was surprised they were swiftly now settled in front of the table where the two plates stood at. Both were staring and drooling at the different variety of foods that was in front of them, savoring the wonderful smell as if imagining that juicy feeling was in their mouth. Equally waiting patiently and humbly till everyone arrived so they can eat together.

Miya beamed to the two as she gave of a feminine and quiet laugh. "My, you two seem to be _dying_ to eat my cooking, don't worry you have my permission, so dig in."

Goku and Musubi exchanged appreciative glances and soon took on her offering. "Thank you so much Landlady-sama!" They said in unison as they swiftly started eating.

"Oh please, just call me Miya." She kindly defined.

However, there was no response due to the fact they were already eating, both devouring and savoring the delicious cooking of the Landlady. In a matter of a minute they were already done, Musubi was patting her satisfied stomach to some degree _meanwhile_ Goku was a whole different story, but fortunately at least it was enough to calm his hunger.

"My, you two do eat a lot, glad I prepared twice as much quantity for the two of you." Miya mentioned to both their delight, and just at the speculated moment both Uzume and Seo came in with the rest of the food. Now present was four plates in total which were set up on the table for the group that consisted of Uzume, Seo, Goku and Musubi, but on the other hand there was not a dish for Miya.

As everything was set and ready for consume, everyone initiated eating the deliciously awaited dinner Miya made, yet except for Goku _for _he noticed Miya did not have a plate herself. He then decided to question her before he started eating. "Say Miya, where is your plate?" He asked concerned.

"My, thanks for inquiring, but I'm not hungry at all really. Nevertheless changing the theme, I think there is some business that needs to be taken care of. Like for example, how you're going to pay the rent Mr. Son Goku." She pointed out courteously and directly.

Goku a little questioning at first, was thinking up his answer quite seriously as he took another bite. _"Sure I could get a job but… where could I actually get one?" _He thought to himself, yet after thinking about his response for a while he decided to blurt out his thoughts. "Well, I'm planning to get a job but… I don't really know where I could find one." He said not at all certain of his answer which then brought him to scratch his head nervously.

After Goku said that, everyone began to wonder and reflect on how they could help the humble Sayian. "Well, in that case he could work with me at the constructions, with those muscles they'll let you in for sure," Seo mentioned to Goku with a bright smirk on his face.

Goku with a bright smile gazed at Seo with appreciation before blurting out with that typical naïve tone from within him. "That would be great Seo! Thanks, I think that type of work would suit me perfectly!" He shouted in contentment, as far as he could remember it has been way too long since he worked at any construction site, last time he recalled was when he was on a training trip with Krillin under Muten Roshi administration.

Miya then gazed at the gathering and seeing them done with all their food, decided to do the following as she began speaking with that same graceful tone. "Alright, looks like it is settled now, Uzume, could you please help me by washing the dishes for me, I will be down shorty to join you but I have to direct both Goku-san and Musubi-san to their room." Miya inquired kindly to Uzume.

"Gotcha." Uzume said before grabbing the finished plates and then proceeded to the kitchen.

"As for you Seo, would you like to help me do the washing?" Miya stated coldly and already anticipating the outcome.

"Umm, no thanks think I'll head out, it's getting late and you know how _they_ both get when I tend to stay too long at your place, so long." Seo stated as he quickly put on his jacket and made his way to the door in a hurry, but before leaving he turned back to face Goku with a grin. "Oh yeah, and good luck living here and all, I will talk to the boss so that's all settled, be seeing ya at work!" He stated as he made a cool gesture before heading out.

"You too, see ya!" Goku said happily.

"Well, you're welcome scoundrel!" Miya finished sarcastically and annoyed due to the incompetence of Seo, yet she figured she would make him pay for it later.

As Miya turned back to face the guests, she quietly stood up in an elegant manner as she told the two of them. "Well, why don't we head upstairs so I may show you where you'll be staying at." Miya pointed out as she headed to the stairs, bringing both Musubi and Goku to follow from behind.

As they were taking a few steps while heading upstairs, Musubi in curiosity sought to ask. "Say Miya-sama; are you, Uzume and us the only ones that live here?" Musubi asked wondering.

Miya with a sigh brought Musubi's doubts to a close. "No, we actually have one more guest that lives here, his name is Kagari. However, I doubt you'll get to meet him soon considering he is a very busy person." Miya finished her statement.

"Ah, I see." Musubi said indifferently. As they walked from side to side a few hallways, Miya in conclusion stopped in front of a door, which quickly brought them to assume this was going to be their room.

"This is it, you'll be staying here in room 202, hope you like it." Miya said as she grabbed the keys from her pocket and opened the door. Inside it revealed a very clear room with two wide windows and a closet. "Now, I made sure to clean it a bit ever since you arrived here, this was all I managed to get done so you may not have to trouble yourselves on cleaning it." She stated nicely to the two of them.

"No this is perfect, thank you very much Miya-san." Goku said as he walked inside with a bright and excited Musubi. However he was abruptly stopped as Miya swiftly grabbed him by the sleeve of his green jacket in attempt to stop him, and at that juncture he could feel her entire ki completely different. It felt like she was on the lookout for an enemy, considering her appearance changed into a beware hound staring at its prey. Yet intimidating to some degree, Goku knew she wasn't looking for a fight, just to have a few words with him as Musubi had mentioned.

By this event, Goku quickly and calmly called out to Musubi who was just grabbing the futons from the closet. "Musubi, could you wait a minute, I got to speak quickly to Miya about something."

"K." Musubi naively and quickly settled without a second thought.

At this, he hastily closed the door and was ready to hear her out, not entirely sure of what she wanted to talk about, but she seemed dead serious enough.

"Goku-san, I know more than well that those wounds weren't caused because of your _unexpected landing._ I know those kinds of wounds could only be caused by a crude fight, yet I can feel it in my heart that you are a good person so I decided to give you a chance. However if I find out that you're getting into this _gang fights_ for whatever reason, I will be forced to kick you out, and keep in mind Musubi would have to leave too. I do not want trouble makers to live in my premises, alright? I hope we came to an understanding," she stated in a serious manner.

At this Goku was completely speechless, fortunately it wasn't as serious as he thought it would be, for to his relief it was just a warning. Now he was to live under a roof and among such nice people, no one would have ever been as lovely as to just allow strangers to just stay without having any currency, and yet here they was.

His mind was settled, no more fighting, or at least till the unpredicted Cooler apocalypse commenced. "Alright, I promise I won't fight anymore," Goku said earnestly and to her gladness filled with relief.

"Hehe, thank you, I'm glad it was settled quickly. Anyhow, welcome to Maison Izumo, have a wonderful time here." Miya bowed and exchanged goodbyes, yet just as she was taking her leave, she mentioned something that just came to mind. "Oh, and don't worry about Musubi, I know she's a Sekirei and that _she_ will have to fight. However she didn't have a choice, just keep that in mind," She finished as she then headed for the stairs.

"Oh, ok." He said a little nervous. _"Ok… how did she know Musubi was a Sekirei? Thought it was a secret thingy… who exactly is Miya?" _He thought to himself in curiosity, but then wondered off about the sudden event that just happened as he figured. "_That means I have to keep a low profile too, if she somehow finds out about me, she will think I'll only bring trouble and she'll kick me out, and probably Musubi too," _He wondered off with significance. However with a sleepy yawn, he decided he will just leave his worries for later and just head to bed for now.

As he proceeded to get inside his room, he found Musubi nonchalantly sleeping on the futon that was on the floor, she was wearing only her bra and panties, completely worn-out of all the events that happened in a single day and was finally having a well-deserved rest. Yet Goku, was completely indifferent even though he saw her almost naked, he then swiftly turned off the lights and threw himself to the futon.

_A_s he laid on the futon right next to her, he began to wonder off at all the events that had happened, from going to Planet Namek and fighting once again an evil tyrant trying to rule the Universe, to meeting his destined Sekirei which _he_ is now responsible to._ "Well, wonder how everyone else is doing, hope everything's alright over there,"_ He then turned to face at Musubi, and then grinned. "Well, this isn't too bad either," He whispered happily as he quietly gazed at her before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like this story; I really hope you guys leave a review :) I just love em. Again thanks for reading and enjoying. I _will_ this time try to make a monthly update, swear it.


End file.
